Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Jack Edition)
by DragonFire5218
Summary: What if a god was born that had each of the Olympians, including Hades and Hestia gave birth to a ancestor before him, making him the strongest god in history? (All ten books) (Will be split into two books, one for PJO and one for HOO) DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

 **The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter 1: Olympus**

 **Jack's POV**

Hey people! My name is Jack! Life on Olympus is pretty cool, especially when you live with the new and improved Olympian council. Ever since I was born, Zeus and the rest changed. They changed the council of twelve to a council of fourteen, bringing back Hestia and finally stopped holding the grudges with Hades and allowed him to be a full time member of the council. I'm glad that Dad finally got the respect he deserved and no one was fighting anymore.

I have been training my entire life to become the best at everything, from fighting to knowledge and other stuff. I have so many powers, with one god or goddess marrying a ancestor of mine, all the way to me. I can shoot lightning, control water, summon the dead and like twenty other powers. I was training in the Underworld with Dad, trying to summon a lot of skeletons in one go, when one of his Furies came and brought him some news. "Zeus has asked for your appearance my Lord, a very important meeting will take place today." she said. "Hmm…" my dad said, stroking his chin. "Guess we better go son." "Yes Daddy." I said.

Me and my dad teleported to Olympus. All the other members were already there, sitting on their thrones. "Why hello my brother!" said Poseidon. "Come over here my friend." he said, patting the armrest of the throne next to him. Dad sat down as I stood in the middle, waiting. "So, now that everyone is here, let's start." said Zeus. "Jack, we have a very important mission for you." "What is it?" I asked. "Well, um, eight of the Olympians's symbols of power have been stolen." "Wait… WHAT!?" I said, shocked to the core. Many gods grimaced and nodded.

"So you're telling me that Zeus's master bolt, Poseidon's trident, Dad's helm of darkness, Athena's spear and shield, Artemis's bow, Hermes's cadeaus, Apollo's bow and lyre and Hestia's hearth have been stolen?!" I asked. "Wait, how do you know it was each of us?" asked Zeus. "Well, those are the only symbols of power that I know." I said sheepishly. "I taught you these things yesterday! How did you forget already?!" yelled Athena. Zeus cleared his throat and started to speak again. "We have decided that we need you to go down to the mortal world and help Poseidon's child to save the symbols of power and defeat whoever stole them." "Wait, didn't you make an oath to the River Styx not to ever sire anymore kids? Zeus already had Thalia, who you had to turn into a tree so she wouldn't die and Dad had Nico and Bianca, but he had to toss them into the Lotus Casino after someone killed their mom. Now Poseidon has a kid?!" "We need him to defeat this enemy, and you will help him." Zeus said sternly. I sighed. "Fine." "Good." said Zeus. "Now we will need to outfit you for your fights."

He waved his hand and a chest appeared in front of me. I opened it and inside was a quiver filled with arrows, a belt and some kind of gauntlet made out of what seemed like plasma.. "The arrowheads are celestial bronze and Stygian iron. The belt can make any projectile you wish if you put your hand in the pockets and pull it out. The gauntlet can shoot out plasma blasts, just a little extra firepower." "Don't I get a sword or shield?" I asked. "Of course!" Zeus said. "The necklace you always wear is a shield." Zeus then tossed a lightning bolt at me. It stopped midair as a bright green ball of energy encircled me and absorbed the bolt. "Son, concentrate like when we try to summon skeletons but instead try to summon a sword." my dad said. I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard. I opened my eyes and gasped as a sword slowly came out of the ground. It was breathtaking. It was made completely out of celestial bronze, with Stygian iron adorning it all. A large gem sat in the hilt, shining brilliantly. "It's amazing." I said, in awe. "It will appear for you whenever you want it to." said Dad. "Thanks." I said. I dropped it and watched as it sank into the ground.

"We will transport you to the school that he goes to. Pretend to be a average exchange student until our plan is set up. We'll inform you." said Zeus. "Okay." I said, ready for the mission I had been set. Zeus snapped his fingers and I was there at the front entrance. Letters above the doors read "Yancy Academy". "Well, this is the place." I said. I walked into the school and found my class. As I walked in, my scanner activated. The Mist covered it up but as I looked around with the scanner covering my right eye, I noticed a satyr named Grover sitting next to this other kid who was indeed the son of Poseidon. I also noticed that the teacher, named Mr. Brunner was actually Chiron, one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. I was surprised, Chiron has never left the camp to do something even remotely like this. "Ah, this must be our new exchange student! Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Jack." I sat down next to Poseidon's child. "Hey." I said. "Hi there." We shook hands. "Percy, Percy Jackson." he said. I smiled and said "Jack. Jack Hunter.

 **Hey guys! First chapter! Hope you enjoyed. The second and third chapter are up and fourth will be coming soon so stick around. Feel free to review and i hope you enjoy my books! See you around! - DragonFire5218**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Minotaur**

 **Percy's POV**

Hey guys, I'm Percy, saviour of Olympus twice and all those other titles. You know, when I met him, I thought that Jack a really cool dude. He came in a few months ago as a exchange student and he was a good friend to me and G-Man. We had our field trip today to this art museum, which seriously sounds like it will suck, especially with that new teacher Ms. Dodds, but on the bright side at least we skip school and we have Mr. Brunner with us. When he came after our teacher had a "nervous breakdown" they said, I instantly liked him. He taught us about Greek mythology, which in my opinion is pretty cool. I just feel like I am in tune with it. I can read it really easily, at least more than English. I have ADHD and dyslexia, so I can't read too well. He had all these weapons and shields from the Roman era and they are really cool.

Anyways, I was riding the bus to the museum with Grover beside me and Jack behind me. "You ready?" Jack said. "Dude, what kind of question is that?" I asked. "It's just a stupid museum!" He chuckled. "Just a little joke man." I laughed as Grover elbowed me again for like the millionth time. He's so clumsy, especially when he tries to runs around with his crutches. He has some kind of leg disfunction, so he's excused from PE. But he can still hobble around pretty fast, especially when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria. "Hey kid, what's your problem? Cat got your tongue?" I heard a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw Nancy bullying some other kid. "Hey stop it you two-bit nitwit!" I yelled. She was the class bully, always picking on some kid who she thought was vulnerable. She turned around and looked at me. "Well, look who the cat dragged in." she said, looking at me.

"How's that father of yours doing? Oh, that's right, he's dead." I felt like a shard of ice had pierced my heart. My dad had died at sea while fishing, at least that's what my mom had said. It was still a touchy subject for me, even after so long. "Hey, won't talk about dead people like that!" Jack said from behind me. "How would _you_ like it if your parents were dead and I would be like "Ha ha ha, your parents are dead!". Now shut up and freaking leave all the kids alone!" Nancy flushed bright red and turned around, just sitting there. "High five man!" Grover said as they gave each other said high five. "Thanks for the backup." I said. "No problem man." Jack replied. For the rest of the ride, Nancy was silent the entire time, which was an added bonus to Nancy being showed up by Jack. We reached the museum and we got off, me and Grover still complimenting Jack on him making Nancy silent, which actually is quite a feat.

We started to walk around the museum, with Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodds leading us. I would usually hate museums, but I guess this one was okay with all the old Greek art from Greece's time. I was marveling at a statue of Poseidon when the kids in front of me stopped suddenly. I bumped into them by accident, sending a chain reaction through the crowd. "Klutz." snickered some kid in front of me. I ignored him and started to listen to what Mr. Brunner was saying. "This here is a painting of a very important event in Greek mythology. Can anyone tell me what it is?" No one responded. Mr. Brunner craned his neck to look in the back. "Percy! Come to the front and tell me what the picture shows!" I walked through the crowd to look at the picture, a little bit scared about what it would be. I didn't learn too much so I was scared it would be something I didn't know. I got to the front and mentally sighed in relief as it depicted what looked liked a large man eating a bunch of smaller men and women. "The picture shows the god- uh- Titan I mean," I said, correcting myself when Mr. Brunner looked at me like he was offended for some reason. "Uh, so anyways, the Titan Kronos eating his kids, who are the Greek gods, at least until Zeus freed them and then defeated Kronos." "Good." said Mr. Brunner, looking satisfied. "Now, how is this significant in real life Percy?" he asked. I didn't know the answer to that one. I mean, how is Kronos eating his kids be even remotely significant in anything? "I-I don't know sir." I said. Now Mr. Brunner seemed disappointed in me. Suddenly Jack was next to me and said "Maybe the significance is that you shouldn't do something bad or it will be repaid in the future." he said. Mr. Brunner nodded. "A very valid answer Jack. How about we have our lunch break now."

Everyone rushed to get their lunches so they could get the best seats. We sat near the water fountain as we ate our lunches. "Thanks for the save man." I told Jack. He shrugged. "Just felt like the right thing to do." While we were talking, Nancy and her gang of friends came over. She dropped a half eaten sandwich into Grover's lap. "Oops, sorry." Nancy said, smiling. Both Jack and me stood up. "Shut the freaking up and leave!" yelled Jack. It seemed like his eyes were glowing. All of them took a step back. I was seeing red when suddenly they all screamed.

My vision cleared as I saw that the water fountain was now on. I looked at Nancy and her gang and I gasped. They were all soaked to the bone, covered in water. I have no clue what the heck happened, but I knew that we were in big trouble. Ms. Dodds then suddenly appeared next to me. She always hates me and she seems to like Nancy a lot, which really grates on my nerves. "So, what has happened here? I believe you did this Jack, honey, come with me." Grover suddenly stood up and said "It wasn't him! I did it!" I was shocked. I had never seen Grover stood up to Ms. Dodds ever. He was always too scared of her. "Quiet down Mr. Underwood. Now, honey, come with me." Jack started to walk away as Ms. Dodds. Grover looked at him nervously, but Jack gave him the thumbs up as that he would be fine. I just thought that he would just get some kind of punishment and that would be all, but I had this sinking feeling that something else would happen. I just hope my friend would be fine.

 **Jack's POV**

I followed Ms. Dodds, aka (Spoiler Alert) Alecto through the halls of some part of the museum. She was one of the Furies, actually she was the one who told Dad about the meeting. I had already knew that it was her when she came to replace our other teacher. It seems that our last one had a change of jobs, for some reason. Dad must had manipulated the mortal's mind. I guess Dad sent her to look after me. We kept walking until we reached a room with swords and shields hanging on the walls and display cases everywhere. "So, what did you want to tell me Alecto?" I asked. For some reason, she nodded in approval. "Your powers are growing, including your senses." she said. "Well, that's all swell, but just get to the freaking point of this conversation please!" I replied. "Fine, fine. You know that you are very impatient right?" she asked. "Just talk." I said, crossing my arms. "We need you to get to Camp Half-Blood so we can start the prophecy. We decided that the best way would be to get Percy to come here, then I attack before Chiron comes in, tosses Percy the pen and kills me. Then you'll be asked to go to Camp Half-Blood, where you can also clear your father's name." "Okay, I like the plan. Let's do it. I'll go get Percy." I ran out of the room and got Percy, who was talking to Grover by the water fountain. "Hey Percy, Ms. Dodds wants you. She wants to question you on the incident." I said. "Um… okay." Percy said. He seemed a little nervous, and I couldn't blame him. Alecto could be pretty damn scary when she wants to. I left with Percy, leaving behind a very nervous Grover as we walked through the corridors. We went into the room and just stood there like two idiots.

"Uh, where's Ms. Dodds?" Percy asked. "I… I don't know." I said, trying to sound scared. It looked like it worked, because he got his fists out as if he was ready to fight. Suddenly, I heard a screech from above. I looked up to see Alecto dive down at us. "Look out!" I yell as I knocked Percy out of the way. We both fell to the floor as Alecto hovered above us, a snarl on her face. "Where is the helm of darkness?!" she yelled at us. She was playing the part very well. She summoned her fire whip and lashed out at us. I grabbed Percy and we rolled out of the way. I grabbed two swords hanging on the wall and tossed Percy one. He caught it quite easily, which was surprising. I guess his demigod senses had kicked in. He took a swipe at Ms. Dodds, but she expertly dodged out of the way. "Hah, you can never kill me! Now where is the helm of darkness?!" she shouted at us. I smashed a glass case and pulled out a dagger.

I tossed it at her, which she dodged. I then sliced at her while she was occupied. She dodged it, but I did get a small cut in her left wing. I continued my attack, swinging wildly as she dodged my attacks again and again. I could have easily defeated her, but I had to keep my identity secret for the time being. I kept swinging at her, while she kept dodging. I kept it up, waiting for Chiron to get in here. "Percy!" a voice called out. I turned to see Chiron and Grover at the entrance of the room. "Catch!" Chiron yelled as he tossed a pen at Percy. He caught it and he instinctively (Probably) pulled off the cap. A bronze sword appeared in his hands, glowing with power. "Anaklusmos." I thought grimly. That sword had brought many sorrow, and yet it would save him. He ran towards Alecto and sliced at her. She shrieked as she was destroyed, turning into a pile of golden dust on the floor.

"Well done." I thought. He had done well for his first time. I panted as I tried to regain my breath. That battle had taken a lot out of me. I mean, who in their right mind would wildly swing at someone with a sword?! How high are you if you do that when you are not high?! Chiron rolled over to us. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "We need to get out of here." he said. "Come on, let's go." We all ran (and rolled) back towards the entrance of the museum. "We need transportation sir." Grover told Chiron. "Let's go to my mom's house. We can borrow the car." Percy said. He looked nervous and confused, but he still had that hardened look when he was battling Alecto. I guess that demigod instinct was still in him. We ran and rolled towards Percy's mom's house. We went inside and tried to find his mom. Instead we found a bunch of guys playing poker on the couches, watching football on the TV. "Hey, what are you doing here? Get out, we're playing poker here!" one guy yelled. I analyzed him and realized it was Percy's stepfather. I snapped my fingers and they all fell unconscious. "That'll keep them down for a while. Let's go find your mom Percy." I said. No one moved. "Uh, guys, let's go." I said, turning around and looking at them. They stared at me again. Suddenly, I realized what I did. I mentally facepalmed myself. I had shown my powers literally right in front of them with no explanation whatsoever. "I'll explain later guys, let's go!" I told them. They finally stopped looking at me as we looked around the house for Percy's mom. We finally found her in the kitchen, doing the dishes. "Excuse me, Ms. Jackson." Chiron said from behind her. She jumped and she dropped the dish she was cleaning. It smashed on the ground, glass flying everywhere. I waved my hand and the dish repaired itself, landing on the table. "Ms. Jackson, your son is in danger." said Chiron. "Can you drive us to the camp?" he asked. She turned around and looked at us. "Yes." she said. "I can do that, but I don't know how we can sneak past Gabe." she said worriedly. I waved my hand. "It's fine, Gabe and his friends won't be waking up for a while." I said. "Let's get to the garage."

We went to the garage, where a large van sat there, with the keys on the hood. Percy's mom grabbed the keys and opened the doors. I noticed that it we needed some space for Chiron and his wheelchair, so I snapped my fingers once more and a space in the back designed for wheelchair people appeared. We all climbed in and we drove out. We started to drive to Long Island, New York, to get into Camp Half-Blood. "So, about that explanation…" said Grover, looking at me from the middle. "Well, get comfy guys, because this is a long story." I said from the front. I started to tell them my story.

"I was born to help Percy here. I'm a god, but I'm not bound by the ancient laws. One god or goddess from the council, including Hades and Hestia married an ancestor of mine, coming down to me. I seen everything at Camp Half-Blood and what has happened. I trained for many years, twelve to be exact, to help Percy find his way to Camp Half-Blood and complete the Great Prophecy." Everyone in the car, including Percy's mom, was looking at me wide-eyed. "So then, the Greek gods are real?" Percy asked me. "Yes Percy yes they are. Sometimes they marry mortals and have kids called demigods, or half bloods. They are found by satyrs and sent to Camp Half-Blood, where they train and are safe from monsters. However, sometimes they are not found, and they will be hunted down by monsters and killed. You're really lucky that Grover found you. But you won't even know the half of how special you are. Chiron here came himself to watch you. There is something special about you. You will do well son of Poseidon." I said. "I knew he smelled like the ocean!" Grover suddenly shouted. Everyone fell silent for some reason.

"Awkward." I said. "Anyways, who are you the son of?" asked Chiron. "Hades." I said. "Happy about it too. It's cool, shadow traveling, summoning weapons and also since Dad got a full time throne on the council now, and Hestia as well. It's good, no more inside fighting in the family." I said. "Really? Hades and Hestia are now on the council?! I never knew this!" Chiron said. "It was a secret, until I came here." I said. "For now, let's get to Camp Half-Blood. I'll need to talk to everyone there. I need to inform everyone of this rising threat." "But… just saying, your father sent his monsters to chase Luke, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia, which forced Zeus to turn her into a tree and make the barrier." Chiron said. I snorted. "That was not Dad's doing. Speaking of that, if what you said was true, well then why did Zeus killed my brother and sister's mother?" I asked. "Wait, you have a brother and sister?" asked Chiron. "Yes, Dad tossed them in the Lotus Casino a long time ago. I believe that this quest will require us to go through there so I can save them and bring them to Camp Half-Blood." I replied. "But then, what about the Fury? It attacked you and Percy." said Chiron. "It was a clever plan set up by the Olympian council to bring all of you out of hiding your true identities." I told him. "Wait, who are all those people you're talking about?" asked Percy. "Friends." I told him. "You'll meet them soon enough. "Watch out!" Grover suddenly yelled. I turned around to see a large axe swinging in our direction. I quickly teleported us out of the car as the axe smashed it into the ground, crushing it completely. I looked at the monster that had swung it. "The Minotaur." I said. The beast grabbed its axe. It turned around and snorted at me, readying to charge. "Chiron, get Grover and Percy's mom into the camp. Me and Percy will kill it." I said. "But mortals can't get through the barrier." Chiron told him. "My domain is protection. I can let her in. Just go!" I yelled at them. They nodded and they disappeared into the shadows of the trees surrounding Camp Half-Blood. "You ready Percy?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm ready." he told me. He uncapped the pen and out sprang Anaklusmos. "Riptide will protect me." said Percy.

I nodded and I raised my hand. My sword shot out of the earth and landed in my head. I charged the Minotaur as it charged me. We clashed: axe vs sword. I kept swinging, backing him into a corner. My gauntlet appeared on my right hand as I tossed my sword to my left hand. I fired off a few plasma blasts, electrifying him. I then pulled out a flash grenade from my belt and tossed it at him. He roared as the light blinded him for a few seconds. "Go Percy!" I shouted. Percy ran at him and jumped, swinging his sword as he did it. He sliced off one of his horns, catching it as he did it. The Minotaur roared once more and swung wildly around him. I was suddenly smacked into a tree. I had been blindsided from his attack. I stood up shakily as I walked over to the Minotaur, who was dueling with Percy. He was locked in place, sword against axe, pushing as hard as he could, trying to break free. But the Minotaur was winning. He was pushing him farther back than he could. I summoned my sword back to me. I was about to throw it when Percy did something that shocked me.

He spun his hand and threw his sword upwards, disarming the Minotaur and tossing both weapons up into the air. He then used the Minotaur's horn and pierced him in the heart. He walked away as he caught his sword while the Minotaur was impaled by his own axe. "Great job Percy!" I told him. He smiled at me, before he collapsed onto the ground. "Percy!" I yelled. I grab him and I carry him over to Camp Half-Blood, running as fast as I could. I get to the lone pine tree that sat on the hill that looks down on Camp Half-Blood. I shout from that vantage point, directing my screams towards Camp Half-Blood. "Help! Percy needs help! Someone help me…" I shout before I collapsed into exhaustion. The last thing I see is Chiron galloping over in his true form, with campers close behind before my eyes closed.

 **Second chapter done! Reviews are welcome and third chapter is up. Hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you later in Chapter 3: The Quest! - DragonFire5218**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Quest**

 **Percy's POV**

I felt like I had tried to lift a thousand pounds when I woke up. I was on a bed in some kind of building. "Finally you're awake." a voice said from above me. I sat up on my bed and looked around to see Jack, along with Grover, Mr. Brunner and my mom. "You were unconscious for a while, after you beat the Minotaur." said Jack. He then tossed me something. I caught it and I saw that it was the Minotaur's horn that I had cut off, the point covered in gold dust. "You good?" Grover asked me. I looked at him and realized that he indeed was a satyr. He had the furry legs and hooves instead of feet. "Here, take this." Mr. Brunner said, handing me a glass of something. "Oh, and call me Chiron here. That's my real name." "Wait, _the_ Chiron?" I asked. "The one who trained heroes like Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus and the rest?" "Yes, Percy. I guess the Greek mythology didn't all go over your head." he said, chuckling. I laughed, remembering my times at school. I'll admit it, I didn't get very good marks, but seriously though, who doesn't hate school? (Don't answer that question)

"You know, you did pretty well fighting the Minotaur." Jack told him. "You fell unconscious after, so I carried you back. Too bad I fell unconscious as well." he said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "Come on, don't be so hard on yourself." a voice said. I looked over to see some guy walk in. "You got hit in the chest with an axe and were smacked into a tree. You had a few broken ribs as well. It's fine. Don't beat yourself about it" the guy said. He was a blond with blue eyes, and he seemed to be the doctor here. "Oh, he's awake." the guy said, looking at me. He came over and put out his hand. "Will Solace, son of Apollo. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "Percy Jackson. Thanks for the help." I said. "No problem. Being the son of Apollo, healing's my thing. Just to make sure though, drink that nectar Chiron gave you, it'll help." He then left. "We're going to leave as well. I have something to do." said Chiron. My mom nodded. "Grover and Jack will show you around camp. See you later, we'll have a camp meeting later after dinner." Chiron and my mom left, leaving me along with Grover and Jack.

"Drink up man. You'll need it." Jack told me. I took a sip of the drink. It tasted amazing. For some reason though, it tasted just like my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. I drained the glass and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed. "Tastes really nice. Why does it taste like my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies?" I asked Jack. "It's nectar." said Jack. "The drink of the gods. Ambrosia is the food. It can heal demigods, and it tastes like something that gives you good memories. Just don't drink or eat too much, you can combust if you do that." "Oh." I said. That kinda ruined the mood of how good it tasted. "So, is it just for emergencies?" I asked. "Yeah." Jack replied. "Let's go, we'll show you around camp." I got up from my bed and followed Jack and Grover out of the infirmary. "Those are the cabins. You'll be in the Poseidon cabin over there." he said, pointing to a blue cabin next to a large yellow one. "Yellow one's Zeus, right?" I asked. "Yep." Grover told me. "The gods are on one side and the goddesses are on the other side." Jack said. "They should be building Dad's cabin and Hestia's cabin as an honorary one." said Jack. "Ah, there they are!" he said, pointing to two cabins in the process of being built. The kids were doing pretty damn well, the cabins looked great. Jack saw me looking and said, "They're the Hephaestus cabin kids. They do well at building things." We kept walking around the camp. "That's the mess hall." Grover said, looking at a building that didn't have a roof for some reason. "Before you ask, the weather is prevented by a barrier. Also, the Greeks burn food to the gods so we need the smoke to float to the sky." Jack said quickly. "Oh, ok." I said, processing the information. This was getting real weird, but then again, it's Greek gods we're talking about so I guess it makes sense. "You'll be training here, so get ready. Sword fighting, archery, the works and yeah, that's pretty much it. Also, since you're Poseidon's only kid, you're the councilor of your cabin. You'll need to go to meetings and other stuff like that." said Jack. I nodded. It seemed that I had a big responsibility as my cabin's own councilor.

Suddenly, a horn blew and people came from all directions, walking towards the location where the horn sounded. "Well, that's my cue. Percy, come with me. I'll see you at the amphitheater Grover." Jack said. I went with Jack to the amphitheater. We sneaked into the back for some reason. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I didn't like it. "I've to talk to everyone about the quest, prophecies, the usual. Just stay back here until I call you up. You won't be talking, but just wait for me, okay?" he asked me. I nodded, thinking about what would happen tonight. Jack walked out from the backstage onto the stage, ready to address the campers. I hope that he would be able to convince the campers about the threats he had mentioned.

 **Jack's POV**

I stepped out from behind the stage and into the spotlight. I looked at all the campers sitting on the various benches in front of the stage or just standing, all looking at me nervously. Percy's mom and Chiron stood to the side of the stage, both looking at me encouragingly. I guess that the old behaviour of the gods had changed their minds about how they thought of us. I took a deep breath and I started to speak. "You don't need to be afraid of me campers. My name is Jack Hunter, the son of Hades. As you know, I am a god. However, my parentage is quite complicated. Each of the Olympian Council, including Hestia and Hestia each married a ancestor of mine, coming down to me. I am here to warn you of the evil in our world, and what we need to do to protect it." I said. "You can't be trusted!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

The crowd parted for me to see a blond girl with grey eyes in front of me, barely being restrained by some blond boy. "Your father killed Thalia! How can we trust a son of him?!" she shouted. She was glaring at me so hard, I could hear the acidity in her voice and see the anger in her eyes. "No, please, don't anger him!" said the boy, trying to pull her back from me. My scanner turned on as I scanned them, but I had a slight suspicion of who they were. I heard some people gasp and some others whisper to each other about it. I then realized that my suspicions were correct, and they were indeed Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase, Thalia's friends who had watched her sacrifice herself for them. "Well then Annabeth Chase." I said. She flinched when I said her name. "If your logic is correct, than that means that Zeus killed my siblings's mother with a lightning bolt." I told her. She looked shocked. "Why would that happen? Zeus would never killed a mother!" she said. "Exactly. It seems that the monsters disguised themselves as Hades's monsters and attacked you, making you believe that my father attacked you. However, that is not the case. A very elusive enemy is hiding out there, and my job is to help our hero to find it. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon!" I said. Percy stepped out from the back of the stage. He seemed nervous. I couldn't blame him, even I didn't know what would be the campers's reactions. No one said anything for a little bit. The amphitheater was deathly silent. "Well anyways, Percy and I will lead the quest to retrieve the sym-... oh yeah, you don't know. Many gods and goddesses on the council have had their symbols of power stolen." I said. Suddenly, the amphitheater exploded in an uproar. People were screaming that everything was hopeless. I tried to quiet everyone down, but they kept screaming. I yelled in frustration and I brought down a lightning bolt onto myself, where a huge explosion occurred. Everyone quieted down once more as they all looked at me, still smouldering from the lightning bolt but not harmed.

"Quiet down all of you! We _will_ retrieve the symbols of power. The quest is not hopeless. Now, can someone go bring the Oracle of Delphi? We'll need a prophecy." I said. Chiron asked Luke and Annabeth to go get her. Once they brought her to the amphitheater, everyone was gaping at the mummy. Not many have seen her, as some do not live to tell the tale. She was shriveled up, with some dull jewellery on her, a far cry from her normal self. I conjured up a chair and Luke and Annabeth placed her on the chair. "I swear on the River Styx that once the war is over and the curse is lifted, I'll find a new host for you." I said, looking at her. Thunder boomed as the oath was made. Everyone looked at me, shocked. If you broke it, it would have serious consequences for you. Suddenly, a green smoke poured out of her mouth. Many clutched their ears as the rasping voice of the Oracle filled the amphitheater. _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."_ she said. She then turned her head to face me. _"Approach Seeker, and ask."_ I stepped forward and asked "How do I find the symbols of power of the gods?" I said. She started to say the prophecy.

" _Six shall go west to find the weapons of olde._

 _Two shall be found in the hotel of gold._

 _One shall be resurrected from her life-giving grave._

 _Five shall be obvious to save the enemy's prey_

 _These legends will find Olympus's weapons_

 _To protect the gods from their eternal damnation_

 _They will reveal the traitor for all to see_

 _And prepare for the battle that the enemy seeks."_

The Oracle then slumped back into the chair as the green smoke receded. Silence once again filled the amphitheater. Then, the amphitheater exploded with campers urgently asking each other about what they thought about the prophecy. "Everybody stop now!" I yelled in a commanding voice. Everyone quieted down once more, looking up at me. "We need to discuss the members of this quest." I said. "Obviously, me and Percy will be going, so that's two." "Well, we also have two more in this "hotel of gold", right?" someone said in the back. I looked right at him. 'Connor Stoll, son of Hermes?" I asked. He flinched. "Yeah?" he said. "Well then, actually those two people in the hotel of gold are my siblings, they'll just be an extra addition to the six on the quest." I told him. "Oh." he said. He looked kinda embarrassed. He did just say something that made him look kinda stupid I guess. "I would say that the other four members would be the ones with the most experience fighting this enemy." I said, looking around. "I would like to ask Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood to join this quest." I announced. Thunder boomed after my words. Grover stood up from the crowd. "I'll do it! After all, I'm Percy's protector!" he said. I nodded in appreciation. "That's three. So, how about you Luke Castellan?" I asked. He looked hesitant, like he didn't know if he could trust me, which is reasonable.

"I'll join." he said finally. "I can't just stand by and let this enemy kill more demigods." "Luke! I thought that we would stay behind and let them do it! I still don't trust him!" Annabeth said, shooting a look at me. Luke shot a look at her, a look that told her that he had made his decision. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "I swear on the River Styx that I am not Camp Half-Blood's enemy." I said. More thunder boomed above us. Annabeth sighed. "I'll join as well." she said. I nodded. "Good. Now, let's get our last member." I stepped down from the amphitheater and started to walk towards my destination. Everyone followed close behind, all talking both excitedly and nervously about many things, including about why was I going towards Thalia's pine tree to get my last member for the quest. I stopped at the hill where Thalia's final stand and grave stood. I stood on the hill looking at it while the campers, Chiron and Percy's mom stood in a circle surrounding me. I walked up to the tree and put my hand on it. "I'm sorry." I said. "I couldn't protect you that one time, but I did promise that I would rescue you. Now I will."

You see, the day that she was attacked, I had left Olympus to see if I could save her. We had defeated all the monsters, but some sneaky dracaena shot her with an arrow when our backs were turned. Zeus turned her into a tree to save her, providing the barrier, but I hoped that someday, she could be set free. I stepped back and raised my hands. "Everybody back up!" I yelled. All of them took a step or two back, all watching in anticipation for what was going to happen. I used my powers that I got from Demeter and Hades to search for any sign of life inside the tree. I finally found a very faint heartbeat inside the tree after searching for a while.

I concentrated as I tried to pull her out of the tree. People started to gasp as I continued my work. I still had my eyes closed so I didn't know what was going on, but I was probably close. I continued once more. After a while, I could sense the heartbeat was outside the tree now and it was stronger. I opened my eyes shakily to see a girl lying on the ground with her eyes closed. People started to rush forward to have a look. "Everybody back up!" Chiron said in a commanding voice. "Give her space." I tried to walk over and see if she was fine, but my knees collapsed on me. You see, doing things like this take a lot of energy. I fell onto the ground, unconscious once more.

 **Yes! Third Chapter finally done! For anyone who made it here, congratulations! Sorry Chapter 4 is taking so long, I been busy these past few days. Hopefully it'll come soon. Please stick around because good things come to those who wait - DragonFire5218**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

 **Hey guys! Sorry Chapter 4 took so long, I have a very busy schedule this summer. Hopefully Chapter 5 will be faster. See you around! - DragonFire5218**

 **Thalia's POV**

I woke up suddenly, feeling really groggy and weird. I felt like I was stuck in a block of amber for like five years. I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on the ground, with someone standing over me. After my vision cleared, I found out that it was Chiron. "Hello there Thalia. Good to have you back." he said. "Good to be back as well." I said. Chiron offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. I looked around to see many shocked demigods looking at me, standing in a circle around me. Suddenly, I saw something. Jack was lying on the ground, unconscious. "Jack!" I shouted. I ran over to him to check on him. "It's okay." someone said. I looked up to see some guy with black hair and green eyes looking down at me. "He's unconscious because he was trying to get you out of that three." he said, pointing to a tall pine tree next to me. Some guys came up to me with a stretcher. They set it down, picked up Jack and put him on the stretcher. They walked away with it. "He'll be fine." the guy said. He offered me his hand. "Percy Jackson." he said. I took his hand. "Thalia…Grace." I replied, hesitant to tell him my last name. I stood up and watched as the two kids brought him into a white building. I hope that he would be fine.

 **Luke's POV**

I'll admit, I didn't know what I was going to do about this quest. I understood Annabeth when she thought I had betrayed her, but seriously though, now that the dude brought back Thalia, I think he's completely fine. Hopefully Annabeth feels the same way, because if she doesn't, well… I'm screwed.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Honestly, I don't know what to do with this Jack guy now. I still hate him because he's the son of Hades, but he did swear on the River Styx a few times and he also brought back Thalia. I don't know what to think of him now. I'll watch closely and see if I should hate him or not, like an observant owl. Athena all the way.

 **Grover's POV**

Dude, I knew that Jack was cool, and he was even cooler when we found he was a god. But this?! He brings back Thalia from a tree?! How sick is that?! Especially after my… uh… failure from saving her. Just hope the dude's fine, he did exert his powers a little over the edge, and he also fainted again. Two fainting episodes in two days, that's not something that I want to happen to me. But, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a god after all, right?

 **Percy's POV**

After Jack pulled this girl out of the tree and he fainted, I watched as she tried to see if Jack was fine. He probably used a lot of power trying to pull her out of the tree. I decided that I would try to help her and show her around camp, like Grover and Jack did for me. I walked over to her to try and comfort her, telling her that Jack would be fine. I gave her my hand and told her my name. She answered with hers, Thalia Grace. She seemed a little bit hesitant to say her last name, and that intrigued me. I can be smart in some other ways guys, I'm not 100% dumb. (I am not dumb Wise Girl!) I hoped that maybe one day I could find out why she didn't like telling people her last name. The question would be nagging at my brain for like a really long time. So anyways, I took her on a tour around the camp. We talked as we did that, and I found out that she was a daughter of Zeus.

After our tour, the horn that signaled our meeting at the amphitheater was heard once more. "Come on, we're going to the amphitheater. That's where our meeting was, looks like we have another one." I told her. We were both going to go in the direction of the amphitheater when someone shouted to us from behind me. "Percy! Wait up!' the voice yelled. I turned around to see Grover running after us. "What is it G-Man?" I asked him. "Chiron told me to come get you. This is a meeting at the Big House between the counselors instead. Follow me." he said. We followed him towards the Big House. Once we got inside, I saw that everyone was already seated. "Ah Percy and Thalia you are here." said Chiron, standing in his centaur from. "Please sit down." he said, gesturing over to a yellow chair and a blue chair on his left. I immediately sat in the blue one, with blue being my favourite color and all.

In fact, I love blue so much, back at home my mom made blue food for me sometimes. I always loved it. It lights up my day, especially with Smelly Gabe around. You see, he was a horrible father, taking my money for his poker games, yelling at me and my mom, ordering her around, I hate the guy. But now that I find out my dad's Poseidon, my world has changed completely. My dad is still alive, he's a god for god's sake, he can't die! (Especially not on a fishing trip, he's the god of the ocean, the fish would worship him and he would never try to catch one) That's probably why I never ate seafood, I hate it for some reason, and my mom agreed with me. Anyways, I sat down in the blue chair and Thalia sat in the yellow one. "Now then, since everyone is here, let's start this meeting." Chiron proclaimed.

 **Jack's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary with heck of a huge headache, lying on a white bed once more. I groaned as I sat up. "Great." I thought. "Fainted two times in two days, I must look really lame as a god." "Hey, you're up?" a voice said. I turned to see Will Solace once more. "There's a quick meeting going on at the Big House, better go there before it starts." he said. I got out of bed and started to run towards the Big House. "Thanks for the tip!" I yelled. "No problem!" he yelled back. After a minute or two, I reached the Big House's front porch. I opened the door and went inside, just when I heard Chiron say "-start this meeting." I ran into the room as fast as I could, accidentally knocking over a vase of flowers, which smashed when it hit the floor. Everyone was silent as they all looked at me. I quickly conjured a up a chair, sat in it, then I waved my hand and the vase was fixed. "Okay, can we just stop staring at me and start this meeting?" Some people nodded in agreement while others blushed in embarrassed and looked away. Some offered no comment, like of course Mr. D, who, by the way, is actually Dionysus, god of wine. I just heard that he did something bad and he was sent here to be grounded for a century, so R.I.P him.

"So, let's talk about the quest." Chiron said. "Before you leave, we just want to see if we could pinpoint where you need to go." "Ah yes, I believe we will need to first go to The Lotus Hotel, which is the "hotel of gold" mentioned in the prophecy. I believe that not only will we save my brother and sister, but we will also find a clue to where we will go to find the Olympian's symbols of power." I said. "Then it's settled. You'll travel to this hotel, save your siblings, find the clues and save the symbols of power." Chiron said. "Now, all of you get packed, and you can go." "No need. We can go now." I replied. I snapped my fingers and six bags appeared. "Everyone's packed." "Hey, you don't know what we need." argued Annabeth. I snapped my fingers again and her celestial bronze dagger came out of the bag. "You were saying?" I asked. "Let's just say I know many things. Now let's go." Everyone grabbed their packs and left the Big House. "Follow me." said Chiron. We all followed him towards the pine tree. We crossed the hill it stood on and we walked farther until we reached a large van. A guy with eyes like all over his body stood next to it. "This is Argus. He'll drive you to the bus station. From there you can continue your journey." Chiron told me. "Thanks Chiron. We'll see you soon." I told him. "May the Fates smile upon you." he replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy shiver at the word "Fates". I'll question him later. We got in the car and we were off. Argus drove us to the nearest bus station and dropped us off there. We waved goodbye as he left. "So, where are we going to go?" Percy asked me. I summoned a map into my hand and looked at it. "We're gonna have to take the bus to this train station." I said, pointing to a landmark on the map. "From there, we'll go to the Lotus Casino, get my siblings and the clue, then'll we'll see what we'll do from there." "Well then, if we are going to do that, better get on." Percy replied. He was pointing towards a bus at the station. Luke, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth were already boarding. "Shoot, quick, get on!" I told him. We both quickly jumped on and paid. We each grabbed a seat next to the rest of our quest members as the bus started to drive away.

"So, where is this Lotus Casino you and Percy here are talking about?" asked Thalia. "Las Vegas." I replied. "It'll be a long road, but we have to do this. Olympus is doomed without the Olympians's protection." "Well then, hopefully this bus can move just a little bit faster." Grover said. "Hey Jack." Percy said. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked. "If Grover's disguise comes off, won't people see he's a satyr?" he asked. "Ah yes, I didn't tell you about the Mist." I said. "What's the Mist?" he asked, interested to hear what it was. "The Mist is a powerful source in the Greek world, which covers up anything that is not ordinary to a regular mortal." I conjured up a little Mist in my hand and showed it to him. "I can control the Mist to a small degree, but the controller of it all is Hecate, goddess of magic, crossroads and of course, the Mist. She makes sure nothing is seen, and the Greek world is never revealed to the world. However, she cannot cover up everything. Sometimes, little thing gets out, so she uses the Mist to alter people's minds, so that it would just seem like freak accident or something like that." "Wait, doesn't that mean that she could use it to blackmail the Olympians? She isn't in the council after all." Percy asked. "That's my job. I go to these gods and offer deals, so they won't revolt against Olympus. So far, they've been working pretty well, so it's all good. No fights, no army screaming for blood to destroy Olympus, and no monsters right now."

I really wished I hadn't said that last part, because right after I finished that sentence, the bus suddenly fell onto one side. I looked out the window, and I could see a squadron of dracaena had fired a large boulder from a catapult that hit the bus, which made it land on its side from the impact. "Dammit! I jinxed us!" I yelled. I cursed a little bit in Ancient Greek, cursing myself for being so stupid. I watched as the dracaena slithered into the bus from a huge hole that was made by the boulder. It had been turned into a step for the dracaena to slither up to us. I pulled my sword out of the ground and got ready to fight. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Luke pulled out his sword, Backbiter. Grover held his pipes and Thalia had her shield Aegis and her spear ready. Percy uncapped his pen and Riptide sprung out once more. "Let's go!' I yelled.

We all jumped into the fray of monsters and started to fight as the mortals got out from the back door. Grover played his pipes, causing vegetation to sprout and entangle monsters while the rest of us slashed, stabbed and dodged our way to victory. I had just killed the last dracaena when a fireball came hurtling right at me. I countered it with a blast of water, which made it explode into steam. When the steam cleared, I saw that more dracaena had arrived, a lot more than the last wave. The one front opened its mouth, but instead of hissing, a fireball came out instead. I fired off another blast of water. Before the steam cleared, I grabbed a special grenade from my belt. Once the steam cleared, I threw the grenade at them. It hit the ground and exploded, sending off a high-pitched sound which made the dracaena cover their ears with their hands and writhe on the ground. Some of them even screamed and turned into dust. I fired a blast of fire and melted the other side of the bus. "That should keep them occupied. Go!" I said. Everyone ran out of the bus and into the woods, covering their ears from the sound. Once we were out of earshot, Luke asked me something.

"What was that grenade? My head's still throbbing from that sound." "It's like a flash bang grenade, expect it hits the ears, not the eyes. It's made from a very rare vial of Apollo's music. It can be pretty deadly." I replied. "Yeah it can be, especially after what it did to my ears." replied Thalia. "Anyways, let's spend the night here. I see a few buildings over that way. We'll go that way tomorrow. Food and tents in the bags. They can hold everything, courtesy of Artemis's Hunters." "Who are they?" asked Percy. "They are a group of girls that serve Artemis as a monster hunting force. They're also sworn maidens, which mean they can't have contact with boys." I said. "Then why are they fine with you?" Percy asked me. "Let's just say I have my ways. Or you could say that I gained their respect." I replied. "Now just eat and sleep. I'll keep watch. I won't get sleepy for a long time." Everyone quickly ate and went to sleep. Soon everyone was snoring, except for two people. Grover and Percy were still up, talking to each other. I guess something's up. I walked over to them and sat down. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you not sleeping?" I asked the two.

"Percy wanted to talk to me more about the Greek world. It has been kinda a few traumatizing days for him." Grover told me. "Yeah, probably with all that has happened these past few days. It's weird, being a mortal for your entire life, then suddenly tossed into the Greek world to learn so much in such a few days." I said. Percy must have went through a lot. I also noticed that Grover seemed nervous as well. 'Hey Grover, what's wrong?" I asked. He sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about my future." he said. "What about it?" I asked. "I'm thinking about my searcher's license." Grover said. "Ah, right. To find Pan." I said. "Wait, who's Pan?" asked Percy. "He's the god of the wild, son of Hermes." I told him. "A long time ago, a sailor heard a mysterious voice calling out to him as he sailed around the coast of Ephesos. It said "Tell them that the great god Pan has died!" After that, satyrs are given searcher's licenses, which give them permission to travel the world to see if they can find him. My father did that once. He never returned, just like the rest. But I'll be the first to succeed. Although I don't know about that. I already failed to save Thalia once. I redeemed myself by helping Percy, so the Council of Elders has let me- oh right, Percy the Council of Elders are satyrs that control and watch the satyrs's movements. As I was saying, they let me off the hook after I saved you, but if I make one more mistake, I might never be able to get that searcher's license." I patted Grover on the back. "It's all okay man. Once we get back, you'll get that searcher's license. You'll succeed." I told him. "Yeah dude." Percy added. "You'll get it. I know you will." :Thanks guys." Grover said. He looked grateful. "Let's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." "Yeah." Percy said. Both of them crawled into their tents and fell asleep. I still kept watch for any monsters to pop up. After noticing nothing, I put up a protective barrier before falling asleep myself.

 **Line Break (Woo hoo! First line break! High five guys! … Right?)**

I woke up bright and early, ready to check out those buildings over yonder and see where we were. I woke up everyone so that we could eat fast and leave. We walked for a few goods hours through the woods before we reached this shop with a bunch of stone statues. "What's the name? Can't read, dyslexia and ADHD kicking in." Thalia said. I read the name above the door. "Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium." I said. "Let's go inside. Maybe we'll can get directions." I said. We walked inside to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" I called. "Anyone home?" Grover was sniffing around, I guess looking for any monster scent. "Hey, that statue looks a lot like Uncle Ferdinand!" he suddenly said. "Any monsters?" asked Luke. "No, at least I can't smell any. No traces at all." he said. "You looking for any my dears?" a voice suddenly called out. I turned towards the door behind the counter. It opened and a woman wearing a veil walked out of the door. "Uh, no. I just want directions to the nearest train station." I said. I was a little uneasy about her. Something was off, I just couldn't pinpoint it. "I do have a map. Here , I'll show you where to go." she said, pulling a map out of her pocket. She laid it out on the counter. "Let me take this veil off. I can't see too well with it." Suddenly, it hit me. "Aunty Em. Aunty _M._ " I thought. I quickly grabbed my sword from the ground and knocked everyone off their feet with the hilt. "Everybody run! It's Medusa! I'll hold her of…" Suddenly, I couldn't move my legs. Somehow Medusa had gotten out from behind the counter and in front of me. The rest of the quest members looked in terror as I turned to stone right in front of their eyes.

 **Percy's POV**

When Jack turned into stone, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think a god could turn into stone. "H-how did y-you turn him i-into stone? He's a god." asked Annabeth, looking really scared. "Because he has lied to you." said Medusa in a rasping voice. "He is just a son of Hades that is favored by Hecate. She used the Mist to make him look like a god, but he is just a regular son of Hades, just like the rest." she said. "No, that's not possible. How can he be the exact same age as I last saw him?" asked Thalia. " Once again, another one of Hecate's tricks." she replied. "Now, let me see those faces, why resist?" she said. "We will not!" I yelled. I uncapped Riptide and sliced the lights above us. That put us all in darkness, which allowed us to run out the door and plunge back into the woods. "How do we kill her?" I asked. "We could try and distract her, then we chop off her head." suggested Annabeth. "Let's do it, unless anyone else has any bright ideas." Luke said. We set up a trap that would make a twig snap, which would make her go in that direction. Then we'll trap her in a hole, which gives us the chance of chopping off her head. Grover and Thalia were looking out to see if they see her while me, Luke and Annabeth set up the trap. After we finished and laid low for a while, Grover suddenly said "I see her! Everyone get down!" We all got down and waited. We saw her walking down the path, looking around for us. Her veil was back on her head again. She hit the very thin tripwire made out of string, which made the twig snap. She looked over at us, and we all sneaked away to around the hidden hole, waiting in the bushes. We waited for a long time, and she still wasn't there. "Where is she?" Luke whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly Annabeth screamed. She was flung out of the bushes and into the cover fell and she fell into the hole. We all ran out to see if she was okay, but before we could ask, something whipped out from the shadows and smacked us all, which made us all fall into the hole with her. "Crap, the trap failed!" Luke groaned. "Wait, where is she?" Thalia asked. "Um guys, she's up there." Grover said. He pointed upwards. We all looked to see Medusa circling around the hole.

"What fools to think you can outsmart me. I have worn my veil once more so I can enjoy your last moments. Remember as you turn to stone that it was I you killed you, and it was I who will be the last face you see." "Same goes to you." a voice suddenly said. Medusa looked away and suddenly screamed. The next moment golden dust was raining down on us and a rope was now dangling in the hole. We grabbed ahold and someone pulled us up. "You had so much faith in me." the voice said sarcastically. I pulled out a flashlight and looked at who it was. It was Jack. "Dude, you're alive!' Grover said. "How? I thought you were stone!" Annabeth said, surprised. "The Mist, duh." Jack said. "But you said that you can only control it to a small degree." I argued. "It wasn't me you dimwit, it was Hecate." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Hecate? Why?" Thalia asked. "I finally put a piece of the puzzle together." Jack said.

"Dracaena can't shoot fireballs, which means that the Mist covered up the creature that shoots fireballs and made it look like a dracaena. But the Mist still helped me by making it look like I was turned to stone. I think that a child of Hecate was captured by this mysterious enemy to blackmail Hecate into helping them. She helped me once, but they probably hurt the child for that. We have to keep moving. This is getting really serious now. Let's go." Jack started to walk away, but then suddenly stopped. "So, Annabeth, Luke… do you trust me now?" he said. "Yes, of course. You saved my life." Luke said. "I'm grateful." Jack turned around and looked at Annabeth. "How about you?" he asked. Annabeth really looked like she was indecision right now. Finally, she said "Yes. Yes I do." Jack smiled. "Good." he said. "Then let's get going."

 **Line Break**

 **Secret Location**

The whip cracked once more. A sobbing woman was on her knees in the corner, chained to the wall. "So..." said a mysterious voice. "Will you disobey my orders again?" "Please. I'll listen. I won't disobey." she said. "Just don't hurt him, please." The whip fell to the ground. "Deal. But if you go out of line again, the boy dies. Understand?" the voice said. "Yes." the woman replied. The voice clapped his hands. A dracaena came towards him. "Bring the boy back to his cell." he said. "Yes my lord." the dracaena hissed. The boy groaned as he was pulled away. Another dracaena stepped out of the shadows. "My lord, with her actions, the demigods have proceeded. How will we stop them?" it asked. The voice laughed and stood up from his throne. "I have something in mind. The god wants his siblings saved. He also needs the clue. I have my ways." The dracaena bowed. "Yes my lord." It left. "They think they will triumph, but they have no idea what's in store for them." the voice said. He laughed again as his eyes shined, as if they signaled something to start... or for something to end.

 **Chapter 4 done! We have new POVs now, so it'll be more interesting, especially with the reveal of what the enemy is planning. Stick around for Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy! - DragonFire5218**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Haven't updated this in awhile right? Well, to all you loyal viewers of this story, this one is sadly the worst story of the bunch :( #RIP THIS STORY. So, please review and tell me any comments or suggestions. Thanks you guys! - Steven**

 **Chapter 5: Z End of Da Line**

 **Jack's POV**

We continued walking through the forest, looking for that dam train station so that we could get to Las Vegas. (Love the joke, never gets old. :D) (Crap, spoilers!) We were just four demigods, a god and a satyr trudging through the forest, looking for any sign of the city returning. After a long day of walking in the sun, we finally found the dam city and the train station. We went down and we paid to jump on the train to this other city. From there, we would switch lines and end up close to Las Vegas, where we would take another bus to get there. We were on said bus after many grueling hours, especially with the alternating burning and freezing temperatures, with Las Vegas being in a desert.

The ride took forever, but finally, we reached Las Vegas. We got out and looked around. "Wow… it's amazing."Annabeth said. She was in awe, just like the rest of us. Bright, neon lights were everywhere, flashing even in the daylight. It was pretty cool, dotted with what Las Vegas was known for, casinos. "Okay, let's get to that Lotus Casino." Percy said. "Yeah, only one problem Seaweed Brain, we don't know our way around here." Annabeth said. "Don't worry, I've got a map." I said. I pulled it out of thin air and opened it. "It should be right…" I said. "There!" Luke suddenly shouted out. We all looked to see a tall building with the large words "The Lotus Casino" flashing on it. "Nice eye Luke, let's go!"

We all ran over, dodging cars and pedestrians until we stood at the entrance. "Let's go in." I said. We walked inside, and I was surprised by what was inside. It was huge, with floors for the guests and others with entertainment. Many of the staff walked around with platters of some kind with food, I guess. Grover reached out to grab one, but I quickly pulled him away and got them all into a huddle. "Guys, I need to explain what this place is." I said. "This is the remnant of the island of the Lotus Eaters. Eat one, and you'll want to stay here forever for all eternity. These people might be from decades or even centuries ago. Don't eat anything, and follow me." They all nodded and we were off.

We walked through the place, trying to find out where we could find both the clue and my brother and sister. We searched every floor, avoiding staff and searching through every nook and cranny, looking for the usual, secret passages, hidden levers, that sort of thing. As we were searching one of the guest floors, I noticed that one door was opened, and it looked like it was ripped apart. Half of it was hanging of its hinges, like someone broke in. I quickly ran over and busted in. The place was a mess. The inhabitant's belongings were strewn everywhere, or… _inhabitants._ I looked around. I saw it. On one of the beds was a figure, and the bed had large scratch marks carved in it. I gathered up everything, tossed it into my backpack (Yes, I had one but didn't talk about it until now) and left the room. We continued searching the place, while I worried about my brother and sister. We searched so thoroughly that we reached the very top, the roof. When we got there, I looked around. We could see the entire city from here. "Split up and search!" I yelled.

We all looked around, until Percy suddenly shouted, "I might have something here!" We all ran over to where he was standing. He was standing next to a backup generator for the casino. "Look at this, Jack." he said. "There's this small button right there. It's made of bronze." I looked at where he was pointing, and I could see that there was indeed a small little bronze button, barely visible. I pushed it, and suddenly the generator moved by itself to reveal a stairway downwards. "Okay everyone, I'll go first. Stay behind me." I said. I pulled out my sword and went first, step by step into the secret place. When the staircase ended, I was in a dark place. Once everyone got down though, something happened. The door shut behind us, and suddenly a spotlight was directed straight at us. "Well, well, you fell into my trap." said someone. I circled around, trying to locate the position of the voice. 'Who are you?" I asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." the voice replied. "Then where is the clue?" I asked. "Well, you're about to find out." it said.

Suddenly dracaena surrounded us. I grabbed a grenade from my belt and destroyed the entire horde. The ground shook from the shockwave of the explosion. The voice chuckled. "You better not do that, especially with your decision to make, or I would just call it off." I was about to pull another grenade out of my belt when I stopped. "What decision?" I asked. The voice clapped his hands and suddenly, two cages dropped. The first one held a roll of paper inside a glass case, while the second held… my _siblings._ "This is your choice." the voice said, gesturing his huge hands to the two cages hanging before me. "These two cages are hanging over water from the River Styx." As he said that, the floor opened beneath the two cages to reveal the water. "You get to choose which to save. You can't save both, as once you grab one cage and take it to safety, the other will drop and be gone forever. So, mighty god of Olympus, heir to all, which do you choose? The clue? Or your siblings?"

"I can't do it." I thought. We needed the clue to save the world, but I wanted to save my siblings. I was conflicted. But then, I saw something. Something that made my decision for me. I lunged towards one of the cages. The first one. I grabbed the clue from inside the cage and somersaulted back to my friends. "What the- very interesting, god. Now you can watch your brother and sister perish for no reason at all, because that's not the clue you fool!" it roared. "No, you're wrong. Those two are not my brother and sister. Those are monsters disguised by the Mist to look like them. I won't care who they are. Begone." I pulled out a shuriken from my belt and threw it at the chain. It sliced through, which sent the monsters plummeting to their doom, screaming as they went.

I then ran at the voice. I jumped over the holes and threw a grenade at his face, which was hidden in my hand. He batted it away, which allowed me to grab my siblings and run. I used my powers to teleport everyone else to me and we ran. "Get them!" the voice roared. As we were running, Thalia asked me, "How did you know they were fake?" she asked. "I could see through the Mist. I am gifted in some ways." I replied. We kept running through the cavern, until we found a exit upwards. "Go!" I yelled. We all ran up and we were back on the rooftop of the Lotus Casino. I snapped my fingers and a large van appeared. "Quick! Get in!" I yelled. We all piled into the van, and as I started the engine, monsters began to pour out from where we came. "Go They're catching up!" Grover said nervously. I pressed a button and we gunned off into the sky. "You will pay for your insolence!" yelled the voice. "I'll be coming for you all! It will be z end of da line for you when I do!" I sat back in my seat and breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe. "Jack, for once, that was way too close." Percy said. "Well, it's all in a day's work, right?" I asked them. "Yeah." Luke replied. "Yeah."

 **Fifth chapter is done! Next up will be Chapter 3 of DWM, then what you all been waiting for, Chapter 5 of Chao's Chosen! See you guys later and thank you all! - Steven**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Remember to review for any comments, feedback, mistakes, new series ideas and new ideas for current series! Thanks! - Steven**

 **Chapter 6: Really?!**

 **Percy's POV**

We were still flying away from the Lotus Casino in the van Jack conjured up, just flying away. After a while, I asked Jack where we were going. He replied that we were going to stay in a hotel for a day or two to decipher the clue, then we would be off. After we had gotten far away from the Lotus Casino, one of the two kids, a girl asked "Who are you?". Jack flipped a switch and turned to look at the two. Before he could say anything though, the another kid, a young boy asked, "Shouldn't you be driving? Just watch it." he said. "It's fine, we have autopilot." Jack replied.

"Uh, what's autopilot?" asked the girl. "Oh yeah, it just does the driving and everything else for me. Anyways, my name is Jack, and I'm your older brother." he said. "Wait, how can you be our older brother? Unless your last name is-" the girl said, before Jack interrupted. "Di Angelo. I know, my last name is Hunter, but I won't mean by blood. I meant by parentage. My father and yours was a god, Bianca and Nicol. Hades, god of the underworld and riches, eldest brother of Poseidon and Zeus." "Wait, that's a Greek god. They're real?" asked Nico, excited. "Well yes they are. We came here to save you and get this clue." He pulled the clue out of his pocket and showed it to them both. "What's it for?" Bianca asked. "To find the gods's symbols of powers to save Olympus. We'll see what we'll do next at the hotel."

As he said that, the van landed. "Okay, guys, get out and follow me. I know a place." We got out of the van and followed Jack into a hotel. We got a room and we went up to the seventh floor to bunk down for the night. Once we got there, we tossed our stuff in the corner of the room, then sat in a circle on the floor to decipher the clue. Jack pulled it out and examined it before he unraveled the sheet of paper to show a riddle. I read the riddle out loud. It said:

 _What you seek is in the cave of black_

 _Dark as the night sky when it was born_

 _Venture through Vegas and find the rock_

 _With the mark of Hades's hawk_

 _When you do answer questions three_

 _Then move on to ye old palm tree_

 _Los Angeles is where the cave then lies_

 _On the beach where there is no stars or night_

"Well, this will be hard." Jack said. "I'm stumped." "Well, let's think. The cave is very dark, that's one clue." said Annabeth. "We have to venture through Vegas and find the mark of Hades's hawk." added Luke. "On a rock." I put in. "Then we have to answer three questions and find a old palm tree, presumably in Los Angeles." said Thalia. "Then we go to the beach with no stars." finished Nico. "Well, that sums it up." said Bianca. "Yep. But something is nagging at me. Hades's hawk. The hawk isn't Hades's sacred animal. It's either black rams, serpents or screech owls. Why Hades's hawk?" I guess it was true, plus Jack would know everything about his dad.

After a long time of silence, suddenly Jack shouted, "I got it!". He suddenly materialized a computer into his lap and typed in a few things. "Here, look guys." He turned the computer around and showed it to us all. "There's this huge tourist attraction in Vegas called the "Underworld's Tortures". Some archaeologists dug up this huge slab of stone that had a picture of Tityos's torture displayed on it. It became a huge tourist attraction once the archeologists sold it to a museum, which put it on display outside. I bet that's what it means. "Hades's hawk" references the two vultures that tortured Tityos for all eternity."

"Well, that is sick. People these days." Luke said. "Well yeah, but it doesn't matter. Tomorrow we'll go to the place. Right now just get some sleep." Jack told us. With that he got on his bed and went to sleep. "Well, better do what the man says. We're gonna have a big day tomorrow." I said. We all then got ready for bed, before jumping in onto the many beds in the room. As I fell asleep, I wondered what would happen tomorrow and what we would find at the end of our journey.

 **Line Break**

I was shook awake by Jack, telling me that we needed to move, now. I woke up everyone else, then we grabbed our stuff and we were off. We were driving on the road this time, heading for this "Underworld's Torture" attraction thing. "So what's the plan when we get there?" Grover asked. "Well, with my research, it isn't walled in with glass, just one of those dividers things. Before we do anything, inspect it and look for anything suspicious. Speak softly, we don't want any attention." Jack told us. "Okay." I replied. After a hour or two, we arrived. Jack parked and we were off. He had a map of the place, and we followed him until he stopped and said, "There it is." We all stopped to have a look at it. It was huge, depicting the torture of Tityos, like Jack had described.

"Hey, just curious, but what was Tityos's punishment?" Nico asked. "His punishment was he be stretched out, then two vultures would eat his liver, which would grow back the next day." Annabeth told him. "Oh. That's… nice." Bianca replied, looking a little green. "Exactly, Just like a child of Athena, knowing all the facts." Jack said, looking at the display. "Spread out and look at it in all angles. Tell me if you see anything that might do something." Jack told us. "Okay." I told him. We did as he said, splitting up and looking at the slab for anything that could be the key. After a while with no one having anything, Grover then suddenly ran over and told me he might have something.

I ran off to tell the others, then we all followed Grover to the back of the display. "Here, see that bump. Looks like a button." Grover said. "Yeah, like back at the Lotus Casino." Luke added. "Okay, I got a distraction." Jack said. He closed his eyes and suddenly, a woman yelled, "Lion! Run!"

People started to run away from this lion, but I didn't see anything. "What did you do?" Thalia asked. "Manipulate the Mist to make people think there's a lion, but they'll forget about it and have a made-up excuse to leave. It's complicated." Jack said. "Anyways, let's just test this out." He reached out and pressed the button, and when he did, everything suddenly spiraled until I fell unconscious, unable to see what happened.

 **Hello! Remember that you'll find out what new series I might start to write fanfiction on in Chaos's Chosen: Chapter 7. That's next. See you all later! - Steven**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK AGAIN LADDIES! Sorry for the long wait, I explain in the latest chapters of other books, read those. (Lol, too lazy for rewrite) Anyways, please review and comment on** **anything. Thanks! - Steven**

 **Chapter 7: The Three Fateful Questions**

 **Jack's POV**

"Dammit." I thought when I woke up from my quick nap. "Of course something like that happened, so cliche!" I got up and looked around. We were in some kind of cave, since the floor was completely rock. It was also really dark. I lit a torch from my pack and surveyed my surroundings in the light. Pyres were standing all around the room, so I went around and lit them all, filling it with a eerie red-orange light. Once I finished, I guess the light was quite bright, (My eyes are not really sensitive to light surprisingly, being the son of Hades) because it woke up Percy. He groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I've been looking for that." I replied. "Wake everyone else up. I'm gonna have another look around." Percy nodded and proceeded to wake everyone up while I tried to scan our surrounding for any clues for where we were. We were in a circular room in a cave, which had no exit, not even a little crack to exploit. "Well built." I thought as I examined the walls for any flaws. "Guess we'll have to bust through with brute force."

Meanwhile, Percy had woken everyone up, and they were all looking around at the room. Grover seemed a bit nervous, which made sense since we were in a place that was probably a cave. It also is pretty claustrophobic with all of us packed into this one tiny rock room. Thalia and Luke were just looking around, maybe looking for a exit. Annabeth was staring in wonder at the walls, probably looking at the workmanship, like I did. I did know that Athena had a fondness of architecture, so maybe Annabeth inherited that gene. Bianca and Nico kinda just stood there, looking at the room. I don't know why. Percy was with them, watching with a mix of sadness and happiness, maybe because it reminded him on how his life had changed in the last few days. I quickly gathered everyone one into the middle of the room to discuss strategies.

"We're gonna have to bust through these walls, with no clue on where to go or what to do." I told them. "So I'll go first. Stay behind me and do what I say. You all got that?" Everyone nodded. I smiled. "Good. Everyone search for any flaws to use to our advantage while I equip Nico and Bianca with some gear." I took off my pack and started to search for my stash of extra weapons. "So Bianca, what do you think would work out better for you? A bow or a sword?" I asked her. "Uh, I think a bow. I have decent aim. I once hit someone with a baseball from maybe a few metres away from around a corner." I nodded. "That's good." I said. I pulled out a bow and quiver, both shining bright silver. "Courtesy of the Hunters of Artemis. The quiver's magical, never runs out of arrows." I said, handing them both to Bianca. She slunged them both over her shoulder. "Now.. Nico, you think you'll be fine with a sword?" I asked him. "Yeah, it should be fine." he replied. I then raised a sword from the earth itself, crafted from the best blacksmiths of the Underworld, Hades's personal blacksmiths. I handed it to Nico, who looked shocked by the sword's entrance. I also gave him a belt and sheath for the sword, which he quickly strapped along his waist. He sheathed his sword in the leather scabbard, making him look more dangerous.

"Well, you're both good now. Let's now all go find any cracks before I bust my way out of this place." Bianca and Nico looked at each other for a brief moment, looking a bit nervous before Nico said, "We might have found a way already." "Oh really? Tell me. It's fine no secrets need to be kept here." I told them reassuringly. "When I woke up, I felt something underneath us. At first I thought it was just me, but Bianca felt it too." Nico told me. "That might be your lineage." I said. "What do you mean?" Bianca asked me. "You are the children of Hades, my siblings. We have a strong connection to the earth, and we can feel that connection sometimes. Show me where you were when you felt his feeling." They showed me, where they had been standing when they woke up, in the middle of the room underneath the floor. I bent down and put my ear to the floor. I heard a faint humming. I quickly gathered everyone around and told them about what Nico and Bianca told me. "Are you sure?" Luke said, looking skeptical. "Seems like it's only a hunch." "We have to do it Luke." Thalia replied, looking unsure but still on my side. "We have nothing else." "Well then, let's break it!" Percy said, excited. "That I shall do." I replied.

I summoned my gauntlet to my hand. "Stand back." I warned. As they stepped back, I slammed my gauntlet into the ground and unleashed its power into the floor. The room shook for a little bit until a chunk of rock broke off and fell into the hole, revealing a second floor underneath the room. "How deep is that? I can't tell, it's too dark." Grover said, peering into the hole. "I'll see." I said. I jumped in, landing on the chunk of rock that fell down. "It's a safe jump, it will be fine!" I yelled back up. One by one, everyone jumped into the hole until we were all down another floor in the cave. I lit another torch to see a large door with a side entrance next to it on the right. "This must be where we need to go." I said. "But I think one of us has to go that way." I pointed at the side entrance. "I'm pretty sure one of us has to control the challenge from the outside. If we get through it, I can meet you on the other side." "Well then, who will be doing that?" Luke asked. "Me." I replied. "None of you know how to operate the challenge, and the controls might be delicate. Besides, I won't be much help to answer questions, it's completely random on which topic will be chosen. I probably won't have any knowledge on any topics that come up. I'll control from the outside, you guys answer the questions." Everyone nodded.

I walked over to the side entrance and went in. I was now in a room with controls for this challenge. I pulled one lever in the middle of the control board and heard the stone door rise. I could see from my perch that everyone entered the room. I flipped some switches and lights illuminated the room. I then pressed a button and a large wheel rose from the ground. It was like a large pizza, sliced into eight sections. It had Greek lettering on each section, stating a topic. A stone pointer finished it off. Percy grabbed the wheel and spun it. It spun for a good 15 seconds before it stopped on one section. I craned my neck to see the topic. It read "Titans". "Okay." I though. "That's pretty good." Titans are pretty well known. But suddenly, the wheel's sections all became blank and it spun once more, stopping on a section, which of course was blank. The wheel retreated into the floor and a section of the wall opened up to show a question and four buttons for answers. The question was "Name the titan who now carries a large burden, which is famously known as a curse." I couldn't see the answers, they had just appeared underneath the question but they were too small to see. I knew that there were be dire consequences if they got it wrong. "Good luck." I whispered.

 **Percy's POV**

We were so screwed, at least that's what I thought. Once I read the question, (After a little bit of difficulty) I didn't have a clue on what the answer was. I would have probably have guessed and hoped for my 25% chance for the right one. But we were a team, we think together, work together and die together. (Actually, scratch that last one) I turned to Annabeth, since she was a daughter of Athena and she reads a lot of books, so she had all the knowledge, but she barely knew anything that could help. So we were back to square one. I paced around the room, thinking about which answer it could be, when I realized that Jack was watching us right now. I looked up to see Jack looking down at me, making wild hand gestures. When he realized I saw him, he quickly pulled out a globe from his backpack and made a big show of making the letter "A" with his fingers. I didn't understand, so I brought everyone else to Jack to see if anyone could make out what he was trying to tell kept watching him while he kept making the letter "A" and showed us the globe.

After maybe another one or two minutes, Jack suddenly started to facepalm himself, buy at what I couldn't tell. He pulled out a book from his bag and showed it to us. It was an atlas. "Okay, how does an atlas help?" I asked him, hoping he could read my lips. He pointed to the question once more, then he started to point at the atlas again. "Wait, the category was Titans. One of the titans was named Atlas. I got it! When the gods defeated Kronos, Atlas had to carry the burden of the sky. It's famously known as the Titan's Curse!" Annabeth said excitedly. She ran back to the question and looked at the answers. "Yep, this one is Atlas." she said, pushing the button. A green light flashed before the question and answers were replaced.

The second question was "Name the daughter of Atlas who was imprisoned on a island." We all turned back to look at Jack, who already had some hints for us. He made the letter "C" before he started making more hand gestures. I tried to see what they meant, but they didn't make any sense. "Maybe it's an action?" Luke suggested. "Weaving?" Thalia put in. "Or it could be an object used for weaving." Grover added. "Then maybe a needle and thread?" Bianca asked. "A loom!" I said. "Someone who uses a loom that has a name that starts with C!" I ran back towards the buttons. Sadly it wasn't so easy, since all the answers started with C. Before anyone could stop me, I randomly pressed a button. The green light flashed once more and the next question was up. "Okay, that was stupid. Just like your father, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told me. "Whatever. I got it right,so we're good. Look at the brighter things in life Wise Girl." I shot back. "Guys you can do this 's the last question?" Grover asked me. Nico started to read it before I could respond.

"Who is the exiled Hesperide, also a daughter of Atlas?" it read. I turned back to Jack once more. He seemed stumped on how he could help us. So he just pointed at me and Bianca. "What?" I mouthed at him. He mimed something, which kinda looked like he was uncapping a pen. "Oh!"I said, realizing what he wanted. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The sword sprang out. Jack pulled out his own sword and pointed at the hilt. I looked at my hilt. It was glowing now, showing a trident engraved into it and a hydra with some buff dude and a girl in a white dress. Then Jack pointed to Bianca and mimed shooting an arrow. She grabbed her bow and held it up for Jack to see. Jack then pointed at Thalia and Annabeth, so I got them both to come over and analyze the situation. "That's a Greek legend of Hercules." Annabeth said. It was when he was trying to do his 12 Labors. The hydra's Ladon, guardian of the golden apple tree in the Garden of Hesperides, but there was no mention of a girl in the legend." I turned to Thalia, who looked kinda pale. "No." she muttered. "She's not one of them…" "Thalia, any clue?" I asked her. She looked up at me."Yes." she replied before running quickly towards the buttons and pressing one. The green light flashed once more before the door opened back up again. "Yes!" Nico said, pumping his fist in the air. "Now we can leave!" "Well, you did good." a voice said behind me. I turned to see that Jack was back with us. "You did good. Now we can find this palm tree." he said. He pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Got this upstairs. Come on, let's get back to the surface." We all followed Jack from what could have been our tomb to the sunlight above.

 **Secret Location**

"I have news my lord." the dracaena messenger hissed. He waved his hand. "Continue." "The god has braved the questions and is headed for the next destination." the dracaena voice laughed. "So predictable. You may leave."The dracaena bowed and left the room. The voice stood up from his throne and walked over to a chessboard on a table. He moved a rook, killing a knight but putting his rook in danger by a bishop. "Just keep taking the bait Jack Hunter, son of Hades, god of protection. Soon, you'll be right in my hands. Once you're there, all plans fail and all hopes fall. Olympus will be shattered and you will not be able to prevent it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I have a** _big_ **announcement for us all. I'm** **thinking about making a new book, but I need the people's input. I'll be posting chapter one all book** **simultaneously** **, so everyone has the same deadline, until I post two more chapters on each book. Here are your two ****franchise** **choices** **!**

 **Michael Vey**

 **Waterfire Saga**

 **I'll admit, one of those I'm not too proud of, but I still like it! Please review so I can get some votes. You'll see the winner once all of my books reach Chapter 10! Thanks everybody! I really appreciate you guys helping me grow my popularity! - Steven**

 **Chapter 8: Ye Olde Palm Tree**

 **Jack's POV**

We all woke up again back in our hotel room strangely. "Well, we can go to this palm tree." I said. I unrolled the map and laid it out on the floor. It was a bit old, but you could still read it. There was a dotted line, traced through the entire thing. I followed it until I saw it. The palm tree stood there, waiting for us. "Then let's get moving." I told everyone. We packed up and left for the car. We got in and I started up the car. Once we drove off, I plugged in some coordinates into the GPS. It showed my destination. As we drove, Percy asked, "Where are we going?" "We're going to the beach." I replied. "I don't think we have time for the beach Jack." Annabeth said nervously. "We're going to a old palm tree, or like how I like to call it, Ye Olde Palm Tree." I said. "It might hold another clue. It also matches the part of the prophecy about the palm tree. We follow the tree's clue to his cave. Then we save the symbols of power and Olympus." "A very elaborate plan." Luke said grudgingly. "Wait, but the cave is said to be in Los Angeles. How long will that take?" asked Grover. "I'm just going to say a crap ton of time." I replied. "Better rest up, it'll be a long ride once we find this clue."

We kept driving for another five minutes until I saw the sea and sand appear. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. I hope you enjoy the drive and thank you for choosing Las Vegas Car Rentals." Percy laughed at that. We got in and found out that it was packed. I couldn't find any parkings. "Go and get a headstart." I told everyone. "I'll catch up once I find a parking spot for this car." Everyone got off and I drove of in the ultimate search for a parking. After maybe another five minutes, I finally found one. I just sat there, waiting for the guy to get out, but another car zoomed in and got in before I could. "HEY!" I yelled as I pulled down my window. I honked my horn at the man. He stepped out of the car.

He seemed like he was in his mid-thirties, dressed in a suit and tie. He seemed out of place in a place like his, but he also seemed strange. There was this strange aura around him, and as a child of Hades I recognized it. I seen it many times in souls in the Underworld, the aura of death that surrounded them and what they were now. Usually I would think the person to be an escaped soul, which would give them a one-way ticket back to the Underworld, courtesy of me. But it wasn't right. Something about the man made me paused, which gave him the opportunity to say, "Sorry about that. I need to find some things here, you know. Speaking of parkings, there's a spot over there." he said, pointing to the left. I looked over to see a spot open for a car. I turned back to thank the man, but I was surprised to see that he had disappeared. I was confused for a second before I shook it off. It wasn't too important. I had to get back to Percy and the rest and find the clue in Ye Olde Palm Tree.

I parked the car and left for the beach to find them all. I found them walking around the beach together, looking at palm trees trying not to look weird or suspicious, cause looking at trees is a little strange. "So, you find it yet?" I asked from behind, which made Grover jump both in fright and surprise. "Took you long enough!" exclaimed Thalia. "What took you so long? Couldn't find a parking?" "Yeah." I replied. "Some dude took my parking spot, but he spotted out another one for me. I was gonna thank him, but when I turned back, he was gone." "Strange." Annabeth said. "Doesn't matter though. We just need the clue. Any ideas on which tree it is?" "I don't know." I replied. "We just have to look for anything strange in a palm tree I guess." So that's what we did, for like one hour, searching every palm tree for the clue, earning many strange looks. After a while, we gathered back around at our rendezvous. "Anyone found anything?" I asked everyone. They all shook their heads.

"We searched every tree on his beach. Are you sure this is the right place?!" Luke said. "Yep. That's where the coords took us." I replied. "Then did you type them in wrong?" Luke argued. "Bro, you think I would put the coords in wrong?! Why you have no faith in me?!" I shouted. We were having our argument, which kinda went too far. I shoved Luke into a tree, where I pushed him so hard that a coconut fell out of the tree and hit him in the head. It landed on the ground and cracked open, revealing another piece of parchment inside. I immediately forgot about my quarrel with Luke and snatched up the piece of parchment. "Really?! In a coconut in a tree?! Without that fight, we would have never found it!" "Well." Luke said, standing up and rubbing his head from the hit.

"That was worth it." I suddenly heard clapping behind me. I turned to see the man from before, the one who showed me a parking and stole mine. "Looks like you beat me to the punch." I summoned my sword from the ground to my hand. "Who are you?" I asked him. "What business do you have with me?" "Oh, just came here to help my good friend." the man replied. "By the way, I'm Dr. Howard Claymore." "Wait, I know you." I interrupted. "You're that famous guy who disappeared and is now presumed dead. Why are you here?" I asked. He raised his hand to stop me. "If you want answers, then come with me. Just make your other car disappear, since you're a god Jack Hunter." I flinched at that. "How do you know me?" I asked him. "Because of my connections. Now be swift and make your decision." I thought about it for a bit before I nodded for confirmation. "Good. Follow me." the man said, smiling. He left and we followed. As we did, I wondered if I had made the right decision and where the decision would lead me and my friends to.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so short guys. Hopefully the next one is longer. By the way, did anyone get the reference? Review me on that. Also, if you see any small mistakes like spelling errors, that might be me or the stupid autocorrect. Thanks guys! - Steven**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, but hopefully you like the chapter. I'm sorry it was short, I'll try and make a longer one next time. I hope you like this book, whoever is reading this right now! - Steven**

 **Chapter 9: The Cave of Darkest Night**

 **Percy's POV**

Jack had magicked away the car as we all sat in Dr. Claymore's car. Once he did, he got in and we were off, except Dr. Claymore was driving. "So…" I said from the back. "Should we look at the map to look for this cave?" "Yeah, you're right Percy." he replied before pulling out the map. He unrolled it and we craned our necks from our seats to look at it. It was getting dark, so it was hard to see it, but I could make out a dotted line leading to a cave, which had the words _Starless Night_ next to it. "Aren't all caves starless, since you can't see the stars because of the roof?" Nico questioned. "Yeah, but this one has that nickname I'm guessing." Jack replied. "What do you have that can back up that information?" Annabeth countered. "Google." he said. "There's a cave on a beach in Los Angeles as the prophecy said, and it has been coined as the Starless Beach. So a cave there would be the Starless Cave."

"Genius!" Percy said excitedly. "Then we just need to go there. Is there a GPS in this car?" Jack asked Dr. Claymore. "Yes. Use the knob down there." he replied, nodding to a circular button between them. Jack put in the coordinates and we were off to the beach. It was getting dark, so we could see the stars as we drove away. "This will be a long ride, so I want answers." Jack said. "Why are you so strange to me Dr. Claymore? I can sense that you are dead, but you're not. What are you?" Dr. Claymore smiled. "Well done. I am different, in a way. But before that, please just call me Howard, or Claymore, whichever you prefer. It gets a bit tedious if you say _Dr_ every single time." "Ok then Claymore." Jack continued. "What are you then?" Claymore smiled.

"Hecate doesn't show everything surrounding the mystery of the Mist no? Well, I think she will be fine with me if I tell you this secret. Hopefully, because I would be sent to Death the swift way if not. Just promise me that you won't tell another soul that isn't inside this car. Swear it on the Styx." Jack nodded. "Appropriate terms, considering the circumstances. I, Jack Hunter, swear on the River Styx to abide by your terms, that I will never speak to another soul, dead or alive about your secrets except the ones that sit in this very car. I bind this oath to my own life and I vouch for the others in the car." Thunder boomed above us as the oath was sealed. "Very good." he replied. "Now, here is the truth. I am a Mistform. It's a special type of magic that no one knows about. Barely any of Hecate's children knew about this magic either. You use your magic to create a being out of Mist, that stays until you banish it back into its card or you run out of magic power."

"So… you're not real?" Luke asked, intrigued. Claymore laughed. "Of course I am! I was a famous professor once, but I sacrificed my own life for the boy that I now protect and work with." "And who is that I wonder?" Grover said sarcastically. "Not a child of Hecate, right?" Jack fist pumped the air. "I knew it! What is the boy's name then?" he asked. "His name is Alabaster. He and his mother are trapped by our common enemy. I see she helped you out, but my old friend suffered for it." "Wait, how are you here then?" Bianca asked. "Before they were both captured, Alabaster sent me out of my card and Hecate strengthened my magic. You see, a Mistform cannot sustain itself for long on its own magic. But I was once alive. Hecate made me a Mistform so that I could protect her son for eternity. I have much more staying power since I was once a living soul. I've been sustaining myself for the past few days ever since my poor ally had lost his magic powers. Hecate strengthened that, so I'll be good for a long time. That doesn't matter though. What matters is that we retrieve the symbols of power. We must bring them back to the gods before we can launch an assault on where the enemy so that we can rescue Hecate and Alabaster." Claymore replied.

"Why do we need the gods though? We can't do this ourselves? Plus, we already have a god." Thalia pointed out. "We'll need as much firepower that we can get. _He_ is very powerful. We use all our assets to foil his plans, or we die trying." Claymore replied. "Who is this _he_?" I asked him. "I wouldn't say his name." Claymore said warningly. "Names have power. If I said it, it could alert him to where we are. The cave holds the symbols of power, but he is somewhere else. We don't want another obstacle in our way." "Well, I think we'll have to face some obstacles still, and also very soon." Jack added. "And why is that Hunter?" Thalia asked him. He gestured in front of us. "Because we're here." I looked. There it was, a cave sitting there on a beach, stars shining in the sky. "Well then everyone!" Jack said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Who's ready for some cave diving?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but I had to go to sleep yesterday, so I couldn't post. Anyways, I've brought back some more POVs for variety and a few new ones. Review me if you like that or not. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I think the next one will be longer. Please answer the poll on my profile as well. Thanks! - Steven**

 **Chapter 10: Diving into the Starless Cave**

 **Bianca's POV**

Honestly, being a daughter of Hades would probably have made me fine with being underground, but I still didn't like it. As we headed down into the cave, a loud booming sound was suddenly heard, resonating deep in the cave, echoing. "Well, let's go back to the car! We've already had a look!" Nico said. Annabeth and Grover both seemed to agree, and so did I as well. Jack looked at us all.

"We have to go. You can stay here if you want, but I'm going. Who's joining me?" "I am." Percy announced. "And I think Claymore's going too." "Indeed." said person replied. "Are you two coming as well?" he asked Luke and Thalia. "Yes." they both said at the same time. I sighed. "I guess I'll be going, I don't want to be alone." Everyone else chimed in, and with that, we all walked down into the cave of darkest night.

 **Grover's POV**

Well, of course a satyr like me ends up in a cave! At least I have some protection. If anything bad comes our way, they can take care of themselves while I stand back and play some music. Or run away as fast as possible. Probably the second option more likely. I hate caves.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I don't like caves either. Spiders can be around. Hopefully there aren't any of those creepy crawlies, but if there are everyone else is still around. Maybe they'll go for them. For the love of the gods, please don't make me experience more spider trauma.

 **Nico's POV**

I wouldn't say this out loud with Dad being the god of the underworld, but I don't like dark, cramped spaces that are underground. I get a bit claustrophobic at times. It's a slight problem. Anyways, at least no one will find out besides Bianca, since she's my sister and all. She has the same problem as well. At least since Dad is my dad, it might work out better. I think so.

 **Luke's POV**

I'll admit, I wasn't a big fan of caves either, but to save the god's symbols of power, I would do some cave diving. That isn't too bad, when the alternative is to let the world be destroyed. I like the world as it is now thank you very much. I don't want anybody messing it up. So that's why I'm jumping headfirst into a cave to save the world. Let's do this!

 **Thalia's POV**

I wouldn't really appreciate caves, and not the sky either, even though my dad is the god of the skies. I would prefer solid land over anything. I don't know how that would work in Dad's book, but I don't really care too much. At least I can not be scared of caves and flying. That helps out. Of course Dad had to be the god of the sky. Everyone would except that I'm in my element if I'm soaring through the clouds, but no stereotypes okay? I guess that caves are better then. It is still ground at least.

 **Percy's POV**

Going through this cave to find some stuff the gods lost was not pleasant. It sucked. There were a bunch of monsters, traps and a crap ton of hurt built into the thing, and I didn't like it. I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual. We were just a group of demigods slicing through the hordes of monsters. Claymore stood back from the fights, just watching us all with a perplexed expression. He had explained that Mistforms can't really fight, and he didn't have any weapons of use. Apparently he had a regular gun when he had first met Alabaster, but of course mortal weapons didn't work on monsters. But I'm also sure that he wanted to see our fights.

He was a mortal after all, and he had never even knew this side of the world existed. Especially being a scientist, he would want to study and learn new things about our world. As we battled through the cave, cutting wide swathes in the monsters that challenged us, we reached a long stone hallway. The walls were covered in strange pictures carved into the rock. The pictures depicted different events, and for as far as I was concerned I didn't know what they showed, yet alone even bother to try and see what they showed. We kept waking until we had reached a large stone door at the end.

"So, shall we open it?" Jack asked from the front. "It could be a trap though." Annabeth replied, who seemed thoughtful. "I would say it's dangerous. Let's do it." I nodded at that. Do dangerous things, because that's the life of a demigod. Jack pushed open the door and we were off, heading deeper into the cavern. We fought our way through some more monsters, went through some kind of maze before we found an exit. "Well, that took so long." Luke said once we had left. "Whatever. We're out of that thing now." Thalia replied. As we walked towards the exit, I did notice that it had become awfully quiet, which was unsettling to me. I was pretty sure that Jack had also noticed, since he seemed a bit nervous. "Let's just get a move on guys. You can flirt later. I think that both of them had to take a bit to process what Jack had just said, because a few seconds later they both shouted, "We're not flirting!" simultaneously. Jack smiled, and I realized he truly was scared. He had just did that for comic relief. "Let's go."

He pushed forward towards the exit, and we all followed him into the darkness. It was hard to see, but Jack pulled out a torch to light the way. We continued to delve deeper through the hallway, the ominous silence surrounding us all. As we kept walking, two thoughts were going through my mind, and probably through everyone else's as well. "Why is there no sound and why haven't we reached anywhere new yet?" One of those questions was going to be answered soon however, at least partly. I think Jack had stepped or touched something, because there was a sudden click from the front. Jack stopped abruptly, stopping everyone else. Jack was silent for a few seconds before he said, "When I tell you to run, run." Everyone nodded in agreement. "In three, two…" I closed my eyes as I braced myself to run away as fast as I could. "One, go!" Jack yelled. I started to run away, but the floor gave way underneath and I was falling down a large hole.

We landed at the bottom, and I was surprised I wasn't dead. "Well, I didn't expect this." Jack said. "What do we do now?" I asked him. "Why, I thought that was obvious. Make our way back up of course!" he replied. With that, Jack started to look around the walls for a way to get back up, but apparently he pressed something else. "Shit." he said before he dropped again, and so did we as well. "And here we go again." I thought as I fell again. It felt like we were sliding on smooth stone, like a slide. I kept dropping down, occasionally hearing sounds that I thought to be either screams or more likely delightful shouting. Pretty soon we all had finished our fall, and once we did Jack lit his torch once more. He found a corridor before following it, with all of us in two. "Where is this going to lead us?" Nico asked him. "I don't know." he replied. "Wait, what if we get lost down here?" Grover put in nervously. Many of us got shivers thinking about being stuck here for eternity. "We are not lost." Jack said calmly. "Just follow me. I think I see something. Come on."

With that, we followed Jack until he came to another door. He pushed it open and stepped out, revealing where we were. But it wasn't anywhere new. In fact, it was where we had started, the room that had the door that led to the maze and our little trip falling down. As everyone filed into the room, they couldn't believe how they could have ended up back here. As I walked out last and the door behind me suddenly shutted with a loud bang, Jack completely lost it and shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

 **If you don't like the cussing, I'm sorry. By now I done it a few times, and I think it adds a little flavour to my books. Try to ignore it. Please answer the poll on my profile. Also, since this is my OG fanfic, I will tell all you OG viewers that there is a new fanfic coming out on a new series. You'll find out soon enough. Stay tuned! - Steven**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, sorry if this chapter is shorter, but it was kinda filler. I will say that this will last one more chapter before the big fight. Also, to anyone who is a loyal viewer from the beginning would know that Jack has some equipment that hasn't been seen in a while, but that is scrapped by now pretty much. Anyways, hope you enjoy! - Steven**

 **Chapter 11: Still Diving In**

 **Jack's POV**

I'll admit, I went off the edge and got very mad at the fact that we went the wrong way and just ended up back at the start. I went on a huge rant that I probably shouldn't repeat here. Honestly, I went on this rant for so long that I forgot what I said. Percy told me I went on for a very long time until Claymore told me that I should stop at least for the younger kids here. I stopped, which was a much better judgement. I sighed before I announced, "Well, shit happens. Let's find the real entrance now." With that, we all started to scour every nook and cranny for anything that could trigger or could be the real entrance.

I didn't find anything, and when I gathered everyone for a quick team meeting to see if anyone could find it, but no one found anything. I was getting really frustrated by this, but I managed to keep my cool and told everyone to keep looking. I went back into the hallway with all the picture while everyone else searched the room. I ran my hand across the smooth stone, searching for something, but once again, I could find nothing. I yelled in frustration once more before I unsheathed my sword and dragged it along the walls, making sparks as the metal scratched the stone. The sparks caught fire on the torch I had strapped to my belt, and the hall was once again filled with light.

At the exact same time I accidentally set my clothes on fire. I immediately dropped and rolled away back to the room. Once I did, I stood back up and brushed myself off. "Hey, you do know that you triggered something with all that rolling right?" Percy told me. "Uh, I did?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah, over there." Luke pointed out. I turned towards the direction he pointed to to see another pathway had opened up on the side of the room. "You gotta be kidding me." I said aloud. "Rolling around after I set my clothes on fire triggered the entrance." As I stared at the entrance, I just sighed again and turned around back to everyone. "Let's do this. Hopefully this isn't another fake entrance." I told everyone.

With that, we left once more in search for the gods's symbols of power. It was pretty much the same, just walking through another stone tunnel with a torch, wary of traps. Eventually, we reached another stone door. "Well, when in doubt, open the door." Annabeth announced. "Pretty obvious." Thalia replied, rolling her eyes. While they were bickering, I opened the door, and it hit the wall with a loud bang. I held my torch out and continued forwards, only to find another room with three pathways to choose from. "You gotta be kidding me." I said aloud. I found some braziers near the corners, so I set them ablaze. As the room was filled with firelight, I extinguished my torch and strapped it back to my belt. "So, do we just pick one?" Percy asked me as we all gathered in the middle of the room. "I really don't know." I told him.

"Maybe we can split up? That could work." Nico suddenly suggested. "Sounds good." Bianca added. "Whatever. Pick a doorway and let's do this!" I announced. With that, I ended up with Percy and Luke walking in the middle doorway. I was pretty sure Annabeth went right with Grover and Claymore while Thalia took Bianca and Nico through the left pathway. As we walked through the hall, I unsheathed my sword and held it front of me for protection against anything that could be lurking around. Percy and Luke were behind me, their weapons drawn as well. Eventually I decided that it was too dark, so I relit my torch with more sparks from my blade and the walls. As we continued to walk forwards, we eventually yet again reached another stone door. "Well, in Annabeth's words, let's open it." Luke said. I nodded before I opened the door. We stepped out of the hall, and suddenly the room blazed to light, showing a locked door. It seemed like a puzzle, and I immediately announced, "This is going to suck."

I wasn't a fan of puzzles, and I didn't really know how to solve them, so I just told Percy and Luke to look around like always. Eventually I called a meeting to find out what everyone found. Percy told me that it seemed that you have to get this stone ball to this button to open the door. Luke reported that the puzzle had three separate parts to do so that you can get out. With that in mind, we all headed off to what seemed like the first part of the puzzle to try and solve it. It was actually just a simple puzzle that you put together, but the images were so faded that you couldn't tell what they showed. I tried brushing and cleaning the tiles with a squirt bottle and rag, but it didn't help that much. So we all just stood there, moving the pieces around trying to see if anything fit.

We kept doing this for a while went suddenly I was struck with an idea. I immediately crouched down and started to move pieces, until I made a figure in the upper right. It kinda looked like a god with a big grey beard. "It is it." I murmured. I quickly finished the rest of the puzzle, and with a click the ball rolled one third of the way closer towards the button. "What was that?" Percy asked me as we moved on to second puzzle. "It's a painting." I told him. "Creation of Adam by Michelangelo." "Ah, I heard of it from Annabeth." Luke put in. "Very famous sculptor and painter." The next puzzle was more complex, looking somewhat like a pipe system. It seemed like you had to get the water through the right pipes in the right order to activate the switch at the end.

Luckily we had a son of Poseidon on our side, and we breezed through this puzzle. The ball rolled and stopped once more, so close but so far. We reached the last puzzle and it was just a regular inquiry. It wasn't really a puzzle. Once we answered all the questions, the ball went rolling one final time and stopped on the button. The door rumbled as it rose and opened for us. I gave both Percy and Luke high fives as we walked through the door and reached yet another room. A few minutes later, Nico, Bianca and Thalia walked out of the left a few seconds before Annabeth, Grover and Claymore did. "So, did you do some puzzles?" Annabeth asked. I nodded, and so did Thalia. "Well, we can talk about that later. The god's symbols of power take priority." Claymore reminded us. "Yeah." I replied. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before I opened it.

Everyone got a peek in as we all filed into the room, and when I looked at all, I cursed before saying, "We're going to be in a world of hurt."

 **Want to find out what's going on? Stay tuned for more! Please answer the poll on my profile. - Steven**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, sorry. Another short filler chapter. Also, sorry for the wait. Also, there's a schedule!**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Anyways, thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 12: The End of Our Cave Dive… Hopefully**

 **Percy's POV**

I definitely understood why Jack said that we would be in a world of hurt. The room by looks alone definitely didn't look pleasant. The place was full of traps, pits, swinging axes, all the good stuff. It seemed that arrows would shoot out of holes in the walls as well. I felt like we had dived headfirst into an Indiana Jones movie. "So, how are we going to navigate this place?" I asked Jack. He looked thoughtful. "If I knew, I would tell you. I don't know how." he admitted. "Let's just do as we go shall we?" With that he walked into the room, and we followed. It seemed fine at first. Nothing got triggered at first, but that escalated really quickly.

I was pretty sure Grover did it, I couldn't tell, but someone did step onto a tile. I heard it sink into the ground before the axes started to swing. We had all gotten trapped between the axes. Claymore was actually in the path of one of the axes, but since he was dead and now just a Mistform, it luckily passed through him. There was no gruesome deaths happening today. I thought that maybe we could just slip our way through or maybe destroy the axes, but the traps made their move first. In a split second arrows shot out of the cracks in the wall, and before I could react Jack had sliced them out of the air. I looked over to see that Jack's sword was out, high in the air, at least as high as it could go in this confined space.

"Thanks." I told Jack. "No problem." he replied. Then with one swing of his sword he broke the axes swinging in front and behind us. "Now at least we have some breathing room." he announced. "Maybe we should actually plan out something now." Annabeth said. She seemed a bit annoyed that Jack had jumped in without a actual plan, probably because she was a daughter of Athena. "Fine fine." Jack said. "Anyone have any ideas?" No one offered anything. "Come on now, just tell me. There's no judging here." Jack said, a bit nervously I thought. No one offered any opinions still.

"Well then, let's do this I guess." Jack said. He pulled out some screws out of thin air before he tossed one behind us. It bounced a few feet before it stopped, and nothing happened. "Why did you do that?" asked Annabeth. "We're not there so it doesn't matter. And why screws?" "Stop questioning me and let me do my thing." Jack replied. "I have a rough day, and I'm just being cautious." I found myself nodding in agreement to that statement, and I'm pretty sure most of us did the same. With that Jack threw a screw forwards and it clattered on the stone floor. Nothing happened again. "I guess we're good." Jack said. He took a cautious step forwards before taking another, and that's when all hell broke loose once more. Arrows shot out and axes swung once more. Jack quickly got out of the way and stood with us as the scene unfolded in front of us.

"Well, never mind." Jack said. "This place keeps baiting us." "More you." Nico pointed out. Jack waved his hand. "Whatever." he said, exasperated. "This place just seems like it's self aware. Kinda like the Labyrinth." "You've seen it?" Annabeth asked, shocked. "Well well well, do tell. I heard of the place and I was intrigued by it as well." Claymore added. "Yes. The place has honeycombed under the surface for millennia, ever since Daedalus created it. Believe me, pray to the gods that you won't have to go down there. It's known for driving many insane." "Well then, Jack, I'll make sure to sacrifice something to you when we get back to camp." Luke said sarcastically. Jack grinned at that. "Thanks for that." he replied. "But before we that, let's do this first." With that Jack started to slice through the axes blocking our path. Eventually we were left with the continuous bombardment of arrows. The wall looked like a porcupine with all those arrows sticking out of it.

"Well, this is a problem." Jack said. "I'm stumped. Anyone got anything?" "You could try and plug the holes, but the arrows might be able to break through." Thalia suggested. "Just find something strong enough." "Sounds good." Jack replied. He stood there for a moment before he palmed the screws in his hand. He then raised his hand and the screws rose out of his hand and towards the wall opposite of where the arrows were aimed. A few seconds later the arrows stopped. "Well, I think it's safe now!" Jack proclaimed. He strided confidently through the room towards the other side, and by now we had all realized that it lead to yet another door. "Well, hopefully the god's symbols of power are on the other side of this door!" Jack said. Everyone nodded at that. "Let's go." he said before he opened the door and we all stepped in.

"You gotta be kidding me." Jack said, looking around. "I jinxed us, didn't I?" "Yes you did Jack." I told him. "Yes you did."

 **If I'm dragging this out too much, sorry. I can't think of anything else right now. Thanks for reading and please answer the poll on my profile. - Steven**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the chapter took so long. I did have a field trip to Ottawa for three days and I kinda got bored and lazy. Anyways, I know I have been dragging this cave dive for a while, but I felt like it was too short. Thanks for reading my fanfiction and for your patience. - Steven**

 **Chapter 13: Our Grand Finale**

 **Jack's POV**

By now I was thinking that the gods had pulled in some favors and had gotten the Fates to troll me. Our luck was definitely not on point. I was ready to slam my head into the wall multiple times before calling it quits and leaving this hellhole. But of course I couldn't do that, unless I wanted the world to end. So I kept pushing forward, along with everyone else of course. They wouldn't call it quits either. If they wouldn't leave, then neither would I. Instead of the god's symbols of power being on the other side, we were met with another long corridor with most likely more traps to boot, even if the hallway seemed bare. It was pretty much a tomb for god's sake. And tombs always had traps for those pesky grave robbers looking to nab some treasure.

I immediately told everyone to stay back at the sight of the hall. After all, with what happened last time, I definitely didn't want a repeat of that. With that settled. I cautiously took a few steps forwards to see what would happened. Nothing happened however. That was surprising and more unsettling in itself. "I'm not liking this." I muttered. I took another few steps, and still nothing happened. It was like someone was waiting for the right moment to spring traps on me, watching. I wouldn't put it against our enemies doing something like that. I could imagine it.

"I think it's safe." I said uneasily. "Just be ready for anything." "Wow thanks." Thalia sarcastically replied. "Very reassuring." Nevertheless, the rest of them walked cautiously through the hallway, but nothing got sprung. It was getting eerie in the place. It was like the place had been unfinished, and the traps hadn't been placed inside yet before something terrible happened. It was unsettling. Once everyone reached the other side, I motioned for everyone to follow me once more. But as I took a step forwards I heard a very audible click. Everyone, including me stiffened at that. I stopped walking and waited, but nothing happened. "Maybe we're good?" Percy decided to put in. That was probably what screwed us over because once Percy finished that sentence a trapdoor opened underneath us. My last thought was somewhere along the lines of, "This isn't good." before we dropped down the hole. I think some people were screaming while others didn't, and it felt like the fall would last forever. Eventually and thankfully however, we landed in one big pile on solid land again. I got up first and said, "Well, that took ages." Everyone else stood up as well. "Exactly." Percy replied and everyone else nodded.

We all had a look at the surroundings. The place seemed familiar. In fact, it felt like we were here just moments ago. I finally realized it. We were back where we had been. It was the hallway that looked like it had no traps at first, but it actually had traps. "So…" I said out loud. "How do we get through this?" No one offered any ideas sadly. I was stumped as well. I sighed. "This is getting annoying. Why can't we just get a break?" Annabeth looked liked she was about to answer before I raised my my hand and stopped her. "It was a rhetorical question. Don't." I told her. Annabeth went to say something once more, but I just shot her down again. "I didn't need a answer. I wanted to prove a point." "And that was?" Annabeth asked. "That this sucks, putting it bluntly." I said out loud, to Annabeth in particular.

"Well, that was very blunt." Thalia said. Luke agreed, as well as Percy. "Well, enough talking. Let's get to thinking on how to get past this." Everyone agreed to do this, so pretty much we just started to think of ideas and tell if we could think of one. Sadly though no one offered anything still. I kept pressing everyone, but still no one did offer up anything useful. Honestly, by then anything would have been welcomed. We just needed to get past this one obstacle… hopefully. After what seemed like hours but probably was minutes, Percy finally gave me us something. "Hey, can't you do some trial and error to see how big the hole is? Then we can maybe jump over it or build over it or something like that." Since we had nothing else to do I was fine with that idea. I volunteered myself to go and check it out. I did what Percy suggested, stepping slowly until I heard the click before moving backwards. I did just that and I immediately jumped back once the click went off. I saw the trapdoor open and noted that it was a square that was about one and a half metres long and wide. I couldn't get exact measurements of course.

Once I got back, I decided that for safety that we would just build or do something else besides jumping to get over the hole. I wanted to be cautious after all. Also, the hallway's ceiling was quite low, so we could just hit our head and fall downwards. I didn't want that happening of course either. It would not be pleasant and it would not be wanted or needed to achieve our goal obviously. That just left me with how we could cross now. I wasn't really into the idea of building over the hole, and I already had ruled out jumping over the darn thing, so I was pretty stumped on what we would do. And that was when finally another idea came, from Percy once more. He said that I should try to break down the wall and then we could just cross from there. Since we already knew where the trap was located we would be fine. Now, it could be risky to break down the wall lest the entire structure fall on us, but it was worth a shot. I pulled out my sword before taking a big swing. It actually took out a large chunk of the wall, and as a plus we didn't get crushed by falling rocks, which was good of course. I'm too young to die.

"Well then, let's do this!" I announced. With that I kept hacking away at the wall, slowly making progress towards the other side. Eventually I finished my little tunnel and made it. I was now ahead of the trap with hopefully nothing else to obstruct my path to our goal. Everyone else followed suit and went through the tunnel. We were all gathered in front of the door at the end of the hallway. "Well, this is it." I said as we all stared at the door. "Pray to the gods, the Fates and pretty much everyone else that we won't need to do anything else, and that the gods's symbols of power are on the other side of that door." Everyone agreed to that. I walked up to the door and pushed open the door with one hand. It swung open and light poured out from the entrance. We all covered our eyes at the sight as we walked blindly forwards into the light. But a split second later the light cut off. I removed my hand from my face allowing me to see again, and what I found made me want to jump for joy. Everyone else piled into the room, and they saw it as well. Inside were all of the gods's symbols of powers. We could finally leave.

"Let's get these back to Olympus." I announced. I pulled a bag out of thin air and in one swoop I gathered all of the symbols of power inside it. I then concentrated for a couple of seconds until a bright light engulfed us all and we were teleported to Olympus.


End file.
